Ice Breakers
by Bubulona
Summary: Cold shoulders? Icy Glares? Fake smiles? What could be the reason for the treatment that Eriol is receiving from Tomoyo? And what will he do to fix it?
1. Chapter 1

_How should I start? _He asked himself. Next to him was probably a goddess. She was the goddess and he the mortal with magic. She known as the untouchable one for her wits and looks, and these could get her anything she wanted. That was if she wanted anything. For nearly four months he had tried to get things back to how they were, yet it was still the same. What would his former self do at a time like this? Probably mock Eriol and remind him that he is Clow Reed's reincarnation, and that talking to a girl wasn't rocket science. But this girl wasn't any regular girl; she was Daidouji Tomoyo. 

He cleared his throat, "Daidouji-san?" Long time ago he had called her Tomoyo-san but that was long gone. 

"Yes?" She replied nonchalantly. 

"I, uh," what was he doing? Before he could embarrass himself any longer he said, "Never mind." 

"No, tell me Hiiragizawa-san. If it is not important then please do not interrupt me while I'm doing fabulous designs for my dearest Sakura-chan." 

He simply nodded and left her be.

It had been four months ago that he had returned to Japan. The first one to know was Sakura. While they chatted he had told her that he was coming back and she had exclaimed, enthusiastically, that everyone would be happy. He knew that didn't include his cute little descendant, Li Syaoran. Then Sakura had mentioned the one person he had longed to hear about. Daidouji Tomoyo. Sakura had said that when Tomoyo saw him she would be happy like never before. But that never happened.

When he was back and introduced to the class many of the classmates recognized him and greeted him with compliments and questions. He was lucky enough to be next to Tomoyo. He smiled at her warmly but, much to his surprise, she smiled with the one smile he knew; the fake one. The one smile that wasn't showing her true feelings, but was yet another one of her masks.

Two years ago when he left to England, she and he had kept some sort of communication through letters. It started off with simple letters saying how they were and how was everything or any new stuff. Then it was a more personal thing. Unfortunately, the letters were fewer and fewer until it stopped. It all ended with one letter that he sent. He waited and waited but there was no reply whatsoever.

The bell rang and Tomoyo got up to go to recess. Eriol stared as her figure disappeared in the hallway along with the other students and teachers. When the hall was empty he suddenly pounded his fist against the wall in frustration. He sighed, why did she have to be so complex? Then again if she weren't then she wouldn't be Daidouji Tomoyo. She was one true mystery in life.

Throughout the entire break he was thinking yet again what had he done wrong, if things would ever be the same, or if they were going to be strangers their whole lives. When recess was over they all went to their literature class.

"Class," the teacher began, "as you may all know we have been doing poetry for this unit. You will all have to do some works with partners and your project will be to write a poem."

Some people groaned and others cheered. The teacher waited for the students to get back.

"Now everyone choose a partner," the teacher commanded.

Tomoyo looked at Sakura; they always did everything together…well, sometimes she was the third-wheel around Sakura and Syaoran. Sakura mouthed the words '_I'm sorry_' and Tomoyo smiled a small smile. Of course Sakura was going to work with Syaoran. Soon everyone had partners except for Tomoyo and Eriol. She prayed and prayed that there would be someone with him or someone to go with her. She simply _did not want _to work with him.

"Well, everyone got a partner?" the teacher asked. "You and your partner will have to research and write a poem with the theme that I'll assign." He looked at his list and called several people and their themes.

"Kinomoto, Li, you will have happiness."

Sakura squealed. She better, than anyone else, knew that feeling best. Syaoran on the other hand was just happy to be with Sakura, the card mistress, aka the love of his life.

"Daidouji and…?" the teacher looked up to face Tomoyo.

"I don't have a partner sir," she simply said. She glanced at Eriol shortly and focused her gaze on her paper instead.

"Then you and Hiiragizawa will work together."

The class whispered and exchanged glances. Eriol secretly thanked the teacher, mentally, while Tomoyo felt her heart drop to her stomach.

"And you will have―let me see―ah, love." He concluded with a smile.

Eriol and Tomoyo, simultaneously said in pure shock, "NANI?"

She lowered her head and covered it with her hands.

_Oh Kami-sama why? Why me?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters of CCS. They belong to CLAMP. I wish it did though.

**Chapter 2**

"Well class that's all for today," the teacher concluded when the bell rang. "I hope all of you start with your projects and have fun doing so."

Most students had left except the major four; Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo and Eriol. Sakura and Syaoran stared at Eriol and Tomoyo. They both hadn't said a single thing and both had blank expressions. Sakura looked at Tomoyo worriedly.

"Ne Syaoran-kun," Sakura looked at Syaoran as she whispered. "Do you think this is a bad idea?"

"I don't know," he confessed as amber met emerald. "I've never liked the freak for one, and for another one Daidouji hasn't been her usual friendly self around him."

"I know I thought she would be happy with him around but." she sighed. Her two friends still weren't speaking and were lost in their own world. Syaoran nudged Sakura and told her to go and leave them alone. They had a date to go on too.

Tomoyo was the first one to wake up from the trance. She stood up and got her things. This definitely wasn't her best day.

"Wait Daidouji-san," Eriol said as he suddenly stood up. "Should we start the project today?"

She pondered and winced. "Depends." She didn't really have much to do. She had taken a break from taping Sakura and she had been low on designs lately. All she knew was that she didn't like the idea of working with _him_. How dare he act like nothing happened between them? Daidouji Tomoyo wasn't someone to be made fun of and must less used.

"On?" he insisted. By the way her eyes shook he knew she was hesitating. She might be able to deceive other people but not him. She was like a book in some ways, especially her eyes. Those violet eyes that seem to hunt him sometimes late at night.

"What are we going to do?"

"Research," Eriol simply responded. He had an idea of what the answer was going to be but he wasn't going to give up.

"Then no," Tomoyo turned around and before she reached the door he burst out.

"But I do want to speak about something with you."

"Then say it now." She said impatiently not turning around.

He simply shook his head and with determination told her, "Today, at my place. No arguments." Next thing she knew Eriol was half dragging her to his manor.

It was definitely going to be a long day.

On their way home neither of them spoke. They both concentrated on their surroundings. How were they going to start a project when they basically couldn't talk to each other? Why had love been their topic? Eriol gazed at her for a second which seemed to last eternity. When had she gotten much more beautiful? Sure she had always been beautiful but now she was practically a goddess, by the time she was a fully grown woman she would be the envy of all goddesses. Her slender body, soul-like violet eyes, silk like long curly hair, porcelain-like skin, wits, talents and an ethereal soul.

"Suggoi!" Tomoyo exclaimed like a little girl. What had caught her attention was this magnificent garden. It was if it had come out of the books she read. Evergreen trees, rose bushes, lilies, irises, wisterias, plum blossoms (every type of flower), a fountain and last but not least a cherry blossom tree.

Eriol looked at her way puzzled. Tomoyo started running, her long violet hair floating around her. She bent over and smelled a flower. Its scent intoxicated her.

Eriol chuckled. "Why are you all excited Daidouji-san?"

"Why don't you see it Hiiragizawa-san? It's a really beautiful garden!"

"Why, thank you," he said rather pleased. He bent down to the pluck one lily and gave it to her. "For such compliment I would like you to take my gift as a thank you." Then he added as he saw her blush involuntarily, "You are welcomed to come any time you want." Tomoyo hid her face in the flower. What startled her was when she felt a warm hand tucking some hair behind her ear.

"A-arigatou Eriol-kun." His deep blue eyes widened. Had he heard correctly? Was this a dream, was his mind playing tricks on him, or was this real? Last time he had heard her say his name was two years ago and it sounded like a melody. Before he could ask her anything a loud voice, which he knew too well, interrupted them.

"Mistress Tomoyo!" Nakuru went dashing to Tomoyo.

"Nakuru-san!" Tomoyo greeted. Then Nakuru hugged her so tight that it was cutting off Tomoyo's air.

"Nakuru, you are choking her," Eriol said with a bit of worry which was later replaced with relief as Nakuru let go of a purple faced Tomoyo.

"Daidouji-san, look," Eriol started. Until now they hadn't done swat. They both researched and chose different poems but it had gotten nowhere. They had tried English, Japanese, Spanish and French. What had been their short no-argument moment back at the garden was forever lost. Now they were back to just the same as before. Cold shoulders and monosyllable conversations.

"What am I supposed to be looking at Hiiragizawa-san?" Tomoyo asked when she saw that he had nothing. "Are you trying to tease me? Or perhaps make fun of me?"

He ignored the last questions as he proceeded. "What I mean is that for the sake of this project let's forget our differences. Let's try to do this together."

She sighed. She had the feeling that he wanted to get somewhere else.

"But first may I know the reason why you have ignored me all along?" curiosity had already killed him. He had tried everything to figure out why she had been ignoring him. The only option that he had left was probably the fact that she didn't want to him to leave to England but back then they hadn't had such a deep bond.

"_You_ should know that Hiiragizawa-san for it was you who made it like this." She snapped though her voice had a sad tone to it.

"Me?" He asked dumbfound. Now this made his brain go blank. He might be the wisest magician's reincarnation with tons of knowledge. The one thing he hated about Clow Reed was the fact that he didn't give Eriol knowledge on women like Tomoyo. "All I did was send you that one letter and―"

"Exactly. The one letter that made me cry for nearly a week. Your words hurt me and then you come back as if nothing." She had finally said it. The one thing she hadn't confessed to anyone. And even if she wanted to tell someone she couldn't. Sakura and Syaoran had just started their relationship, Sonomi, her mother, was never home, and her maids could care less except for some but still.

"But―"

"Enough. Let's keep working. I don't want to fail the subject." She snapped and she walked to the bookshelf. He ruffled with his hair and then glanced at her. To his surprise he found her trembling. He went next to her just standing there glancing at her. He got closer as her lips parted, his cool breath on her cheek.

"Hiiragizawa-kun," she whispered.

"Yes, Daidouji-san?" he moved back a little. She turned to face him.

"Why did you come back?" Tomoyo's voice shook.

"Do you not want me here? Do you wish for me to go back to England?" he seemed hurt. Hurt not only by her question but how she would stare at him with a mix of sadness and angriness.

"That's not..." Amethyst eyes met sapphire. "No, I don't. I want you to stay. I―I have something to propose."

"Shoot." He leaned back against the bookshelf. Tomoyo took a deep breath.

"Let's start all over again. From the beginning, like back in fifth grade."

He smiled his Cheshire cat smile. "Hello, I'm Hiiragizawa Eriol, pleased to meet you." He bowed.

"I'm Daidouji Tomoyo, pleased to meet you too." He took the back of her hand and kissed it lightly. A faint blush crept on her cheeks.

"I hope you don't mind if we work together for a school project," he said.

"I don't think I do anymore." Tomoyo said with a smile.

Maybe things could get better. Who knows?

"Ne, Syao-kun," Sakura started before giving a peck on Syaoran's cheek.

"Hai, Kura-chan?" he wrapped his arm around her waist making her blush.

"Is there something different in Eriol-kun and Tomoyo-chan?"

"Hm," he hated to admit it but there was something different. They both didn't know if it was the air around them or the fact that Eriol helped Tomoyo with her books that morning. All they knew was that Tomoyo and Eriol were having normal conversations and no longer seemed to have an icy barrier around them.

Little did they, Sakura and Syaoran, know that Eriol and Tomoyo were plotting something for them. And then the exchange of smiles, real ones, began.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Oh how I wish I owned CCS. *sigh* CCS and its characters belong to CLAMP. I think CLAMP is really cool **

_Tomoeda_

It was a bright sunny morning and everyone had a smile on their face. Ok, maybe not everyone. There was this one young lady whose name is Daidouji Tomoyo, who looked like someone who didn't get enough sleep. Her hair was a bit tangled; her hat was to a side, her eyes red-rimmed and her nose slightly red. Her usual smile was nowhere to be seen and she didn't seem to radiate the same aura.

"Ohayou Tomoyo-chan!" exclaimed an overly excited Sakura. She went running to her best friend, and cousin, who was sitting in the back, staring at the tree outside.

"Ohayou Sakura-chan," Tomoyo replied but not with the same enthusiasm like Sakura. She smiled a bit so she wouldn't get unnecessary attention. People might ask what was wrong, if they dared, but it didn't really mean that they were going to help or that they cared. 

"Guess what?" Sakura chirped. She hugged herself, and then sat down with exciting emerald eyes and hands clasped together. 

"What?" not particularly interested in what was about to be told, yet wanting her mind to be distracted for a while. 

"Well, yesterday I was on my way to the grocery store when…," Sakura trailed off with her long story while Tomoyo stared at the tree outside through the window. How come everyone and everything seemed much better than her today? 

"And that's how it happened. Isn't it great?" Sakura asked when she ended. She sighed outwardly and took out some candy. She offered some to Tomoyo who refused politely. 

"Hai." Then there was silence. Sakura frowned, something she rarely did, and observed her friend. 

"Hoe, Tomoyo-chan are you feeling well?" her voice full of worry. 

"Yeah I am." Trying to sound better but failing miserably. All Tomoyo wanted was to go home. 

"But your eyes look red and tired." She placed a hand on her cousin's cheek. "Were you crying?" 

A lie came through her lips. "No, I got allergies; that's all." 

"Oh, I hope you feel better." She said sincerely before taking a last glance at Tomoyo. 

Last night she did cry and did not get a wink of sleep. She bit her lip in an attempt of not letting tears roll down her cheeks. And all this time she thought she had been a friend. In a way she didn't want to acknowledge reality. She hoped it was all a prank, a lie, or perhaps a mistake. Unfortunately, something told her otherwise.

What had happened the day before was that when she got home she received a much anticipated letter from her British friend, Eriol Hiiragizawa. She always looked forward to his letters. But not one like this. When she had finished reading it she had noticed how her hands were shaking and how stinging hot tears rolled down her cheeks. She crumpled the letter but didn't throw it away. Though she wanted, really wanted, to throw it away something told her that she shouldn't, even if it hurt. 

Tomoyo lowered her head and pretended to fall sleep. Which she couldn't as the teacher called her attention.

Finally the day was over. Tomoyo got all her things and left as quickly as possible. As soon as she left the school's gates she let some tears flow. On her way home she went to King Penguin Park and sat on one of the swings and felt more tears flow. She felt so alone now. She took out the letter that she had on her pocket with trembling hands, and felt her heart being torn apart when she re-read the letter again, teardrops falling on the paper. She, Daidouji Tomoyo, was supposed to be the perfect and flawless girl that everyone thought. She wouldn't show any weakness; she had to keep her reputation. Today she would cry all she wanted but tomorrow she would act as if nothing happened. That's what she told herself when it started to rain.

_Another day_

Tomoyo took a deep breath and walked to where some lights and noises were waiting for her. She bowed and opened her mouth. Now she was at stage trying to sing when a croak came out. Never before had she felt so embarrass.

_This cannot be happening to me!_ She thought in horror as she saw the audience in front of her.

"Everyone look!" Eriol mocked, midnight blue eyes twinkling. "Daidouji can't sing!" Then he did an imitation of her which caused a lot of commotion.

Everyone she cared for, her mother, Sakura, her friends, and Eriol were all laughing at her. She felt the urge to flee. She took a step back and left the auditorium, running with all her might. She was so distracted in running that in one she fell in the middle of the road and found it hard to stand. She looked to her right and the next thing she knew was the sound of a car and lights blinding her.

Tomoyo woke up with a startled. She was panting and trying to make sure she was fine. Her heart was beating so fast that she thought it would go out. Finally taking notice of her surroundings, she realized that she was inside her room.

"A flashback and a nightmare," she whispered placing a hand over her heart. The first dream had been a flashback of the day after she received the last letter. The second one had been a nightmare with one of her greatest fears. She placed a hand on her forehead as if a realization had just popped out of nowhere. 

What if Eriol only agreed to her proposal yesterday to just make the same thing all over again? What if he was mocking her in a way?

She glanced at her clock and saw that she had woken up early. She decided to get ready and in her reflection she saw something different. 

With a fierce determination she decided that she will not let her guard down, and that they would only be friendly and try to work together for the sake of the project. After that, they would turn back to how things were. A cold and distant relationship of nothing, and they would be nothing but strangers.

"Daidouji-san," Eriol went to her with a smile on his face. He offered himself to carry her books but she shook her head. "I was wondering if you wanted to go out and have some tea with me today in the afternoon."

She looked up; when had he gotten so tall? When amethyst eyes met deep blue ones she stated with a strong voice, "Hiiragizawa-san look, I want you to know that the only reason I'll be friendly for a while is because you said that we had to work together for this project. Neither one of us wants to fail the subject and we both know this. It would be only for this project that we would set our differences aside. After this we will be back to our usual relationship. I hope that this has been clear. Well, have a nice day." With that she left, her hair moving along with her in a bouncy way.

Eriol had his mouth opened, and a deep surprised and confused look on his face. What on earth had just happened? He simply got more confused with her now. He thought she had been the one to propose the 'start from the beginning' and he thought everything would go fine between them. And now she changes her mind again. She sure was a complex person. But Eriol only knew one thing and he was sure of that. He was not going to give up on finding out what had said the letter that made her turn so cold towards him and he was determined to end this icy relationship. He was going to be her friend once again.

…And perhaps even more.

**Author's notes**: I can't believe I came up with all this at school before 7 am. Hehehe. I hate making Tomoyo or any character suffer but I just have to. Anyway, I felt somewhat not satisfied with how they made up yesterday, even though I was planning to write more and stuff. I was glad I wasn't the only who noticed. I really appreciate any feedback or comments. Don't worry, it won't hurt me since it will help me. This is my first fanfic, well not technically since Daidouji Tomoyo Love Love Chronicle was the first one, but what I mean as one with chapters and actually posting it. So I feel insecure a bit because I'm not used to showing my works except to my best friend. And the fanfic will be longer. Oh and for those who wonder what the letter said they'll have to stick by and wait for future chapters. *evil glint*


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. They belong to CLAMP.**

_Reed mansion_

"So master, what's your great plan?" Spinel asked with a book between his tiny paws.

"I don't have any, unfortunately," the young blue-haired magician relented. 

"Eriol what an idiot you are." Nakuru remarked while eating a piece of cake and offering― more like forcing― some to Spinel who refused with a glare. 

"Thank you; I appreciate the support," he said rather sarcastically. He placed his hand on his forehead and sighed. 

"Eriol, why don't you just ask her, or maybe try to flirt a bit. Any girl would tell you with your charms." Nakuru reasoned. Though she wouldn't say it out loud Eriol was acting like a teenager. After all, this what he wanted; a life as a teenager and not the reincarnation of someone else. 

"Nakuru, she isn't just any girl." He sighed and looked up at her with wistful eyes. "She's Daidouji Tomoyo." 

It was yet another normal school day. When Tomoyo arrived school, she opened her locker, and she could say that she wasn't surprised to see letters, flowers and the usual things people tended to give her. But something caught her attention. Someone had left a poem. A poem she might have known too well but knew no one who knew such poem. Well, at least from her school.

When she entered the room she only saw a young tall man of fifteen with blue-black hair, deep blue eyes, a straight nose and glasses. He had toned muscles hidden under his clothes and a mischievous smile. She had to admit he had gotten more handsome with the years.

_Wait,_ she thought as she shook her head. _Why am I thinking this? Tomoyo focus on the poem!_

She was so lost in the thought of the poem―and Eriol― and who it might be (she had an idea but still wasn't sure) that she missed a pencil on the floor. Her feet slipped over the pencil. She flailed out her arms in an attempt to keep balance, and before she hit the floor Eriol came behind her cushioning her "fall". He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, his chin on her hair. 

"Are you alright?" Eriol asked his arms around her shoulders; his voice a bit muffled. 

"H-hai," she stammered. Then she regained composure and freed herself from his grip. She turned around and bowed, her dark hair making a cascade around her. "Arigatou gozaimasu." 

"You're welcome. It was my pleasure." He winked at her and she could only blink her eyes. Did he just wink? 

"Ano, Hiiragizawa-san," Tomoyo started. "Mind me if I intrude, but why are you here so early?" 

"The same I can ask you, Daidouji-san," he shot back with a raised eyebrow and arms crossed eying her. 

"Well, I had chorus practice this morning." Tomoyo titled her chin up and shot a look of defying him. 

"Oh, I see; well, in my case I had to avoid the war that was going on at my house." Eriol said rather simply. 

She looked slightly puzzled. "War?" 

"Oh yes," Eriol chuckled and went near her; the scent of his cologne getting her attention.

"Nakuru and Spinel were having an argument and Nakuru shut him up in a very delicious way." He emphasized the last two words as his voice went husky. 

"Delicious way?" She pondered and took a step back. When had he gotten so close? "Do you mean with candy?" 

"My Daidouji-san, you sure are very smart! How did you know?" He looked slightly amused. 

"Intuition I suppose. What did she give him?" She couldn't help but chuckle; from what Tomoyo knew Spinel could do crazy― and funny too― things when candy-drunk. 

"Mm let's see. A piece of chocolate cake with whip cream and strawberries. Oh and then a milkshake and a bit of Nutella too." 

"Oh dear lord," She placed a hand on her ivory cheek. "Poor Spinel-san." 

"Poor me," he mumbled. "I have to clean up the messes that they both leave."

Then they spent a moment in silence. Tomoyo engrossed in the poem and Eriol just watching over her.

"Daidouji-san?" 

"Mm?" Tomoyo said not looking up since she was engrossed in the poem for the hundreth time. 

"What are you reading if I may know?" He got closer. "You've read it at least five times already." 

"Oh, just a poem that someone left me in my locker." 

"May I read it?" 

But before Tomoyo could answer Eriol went behind her reading the poem in her hands. His warm breath on her cheek made her hands sweat a bit but she reminded herself that she was Daidouji Tomoyo and she clearly did not sweat. 

"It's a very interesting poem. Very beautiful too." 

"I know. It's one of my favorites. I wonder who could have left it."

"I should have known that Neruda was one of the poets you like." He held the poem in his hands and looked at her. "Such deep poem about love and forgetting, but not wanting to forget that love."

"Hiiragizawa-san, have you ever experienced that type of love?" She was referring to the poem. 

"I don't know. Have you?" 

"I thought I did once long ago but I'm not sure anymore." She turned around and went to the piano. [A/N let's say they had a piano inside the classroom.] 

He hesitated and formed his question correctly. "Was it with Sakura-san?" 

"No, it's not like everyone thinks." She stopped debating whether or not to continue. "Sure, I love my best friend but at one point I only looked up to her because I wanted a reason to distract myself and my fears. I thought I did love her that way but soon I realized I was wrong; there was someone who I really loved." 

"Then who was the other one?" Eriol stretched his hand wishing to hold hers but afraid that if he did that she might crumple away. 

She lowered her lashes and touched one of the piano's keys. "It doesn't matter anymore." 

And Eriol just stood there glancing at her. "Of course it matters." He practically wanted to shout it but kept the tone of his voice. He wanted, no needed to know. "Your feelings are just as important as anyone else's." 

"Hiira...giza...wa-san," she was in shock for the way his voice sounded. A part of her brain told her to go; to leave and only come back when classes started. Yet, there was another part of her that told her to stay. 

He took her hand in his and closed a bit the distance between them. 

"Daidouji-san if there's anything you need or anything you want to say I'm here for you." As he said this his deep blue eyes turning a cerulean color. Such warmth made her feel like she would forget every worry or thought and just enjoy that moment. 

Her lips parted and her heart beat fast. "I-" 

"Ohayou!" A bright voice echoed in the room. 

Eriol and Tomoyo turned around to see an excited Sakura enter the class for what seemed the second time ever being early. 

Sakura blinked her evergreen eyes. "Hoe, did I interrupt something?" 

Quickly Tomoyo took her hand away from Eriol. She shook her head and simply smiled, "No Sakura-chan." The girls got together and starting chatting completely forgetting about Eriol. 

Eriol sighed. Plan #1 had almost been successful...if it hadn't been for Sakura's burst. He only hoped that he could get a bit of her trust. He really meant those words back then.

**Author's notes:** Happy Valentine's Day everyone I hope everyone has had a good day. I'm sorry for updating late but I had a writer's block and four projects and four tests because the marking period is over this Friday. I should be finishing a project of mine but I got inspired and started writing. The poem was Poema 20 from Pablo Neruda; I love his work. I really love Poema 15 but I think 20 was the correct one for now. I know (and please forgive me) that there are mistakes and stuff but I wrote this in sort of a rush. This might be my gift for all of you. But as soon as next Monday starts I'll write more frequently. Anyway, thank you for reading and hope you stick by. *rushes back and finishes project #3.*


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I know, I know. I don't own anything here.**

* * *

><p><em>Daidouji Mansion<em>

_Saturday night…_

Tomoyo and Sakura were having their usual sleepover at Tomoyo's house; well, mansion. Ever pastel color possible was visible in her room; it had at least four runway closets, two bathrooms, secret doors, a theater, and much more with design papers everywhere. It was very possible to get lost forever inside her room.

Both of them had been talking about recent events, Syaoran-kun (Tomoyo had been teasing Sakura), Sakura had tried designs made by Tomoyo, and finally they had watched old films about golden days. Everything had been fine until Eriol had appeared in one of the videos. When Sakura noticed Tomoyo's expression she stopped the movie.

"Tomoyo-chan," Sakura said rather hesitantly.

"Hai Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo smiled.

"Did I interrupt something back then between you and Eriol-kun?" she asked with a cute expression.

A light chuckle came through Tomoyo's rosebud lips. "Well, it depends. But if I'm not mistaken, based on my experience, I believe he was flirting with me."

Sakura nodded before fully analyzing what her cousin was saying. "Oh, wait… WHAT?" her evergreen eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "WHY DID I INTERRUPT?"

"Sakura-chan calm down. Nothing happened; people have flirted with me before." Tomoyo shrugged.

"But what were you two talking about back then?" she got closer.

"A poem," Tomoyo simply said.

"From whom?"

"Neruda; but I have no idea who left it in my locker."

Sakura pondered until she had an idea of it might be from.

"Ne, Tomoyo-chan," she got behind her cousin and started combing her hair.

"Tell me."

"I know I've asked you before, but why are so cold to Eriol-kun sometimes?"

A dark look came across her eyes. In a chilly voice, which sent shiver down Sakura's spine, she replied, "Oh that, nothing. It was his fault anyway."

"But Tomoyo-chan I can see that sometimes it kills you as much as it kills him. If you let him know what he did or try to discuss it then maybe things can get better."

"Sakura-chan why are you so optimistic?" she blurt out in annoyance. "There are times that people are bad intentionally and you can't keep trusting people forever." Then in a whisper she added, "You'll only get hurt."

"But Tomoyo-chan, trust me. Help me what happened." She clasped Tomoyo's pale ice cold hands with hers.

"And if I don't want to?" Tomoyo slipped her hands away from Sakura's warm ones.

"I promise that I won't say a thing until you tell me I can."

"Why do you keep insisting?" she rolled her eyes at her light-haired best friend.

"Because I remember back then this one time when you didn't act like yourself at school in school. And then one time when you and I were in a sleepover and you seemed different. Recently, I've been thinking about those moments and I was fooled by you but I want the truth Tomoyo-chan. And I know Eriol-kun was someone important to you back then."

"That's a lie. He never was and never will be," Tomoyo lied. Heck, even to her that sounded like a lie.

"Tomoyo-chan," she insisted.

She gave a sigh. "May I know which were these moments which you so recall?" Actually, Tomoyo knew exactly which moments those were.

_Flashback_

_"Well Sakura-chan, at least you have Li-kun's feelings." Tomoyo said._

_"Yeah, he told me that as soon as he finished the business he has to do he'll come back." Sakura squealed in happiness as she hugged a pillow.  
><em>

_"You are so lucky Sakura-chan," Tomoyo sighed and turned around in her bed. _I never got to tell him,_ she thought as one tear rolled down her cheek. "You really are."  
><em>

_"Hoe? Tomoyo-chan what's wrong?" she placed a hand on her cousin's shoulder and turned her around.  
><em>

_"I just yawned; I feel really sleepy." She lied with eyes closed.  
><em>

_"Tomoyo-chan?"  
><em>

_"Goodnight." With that she turned around and tried to fall asleep, leaving Sakura with confusion._

* * *

><p><em>"Ohayou Tomoyo-chan!" exclaimed an overly excited Sakura. She went running to her best friend, and cousin, who was sitting in the back, staring at the tree outside.<em>

_"Ohayou Sakura-chan," Tomoyo replied but not with the same enthusiasm like Sakura. She smiled a bit so she wouldn't get unnecessary attention. People might ask what was wrong, if they dared, but it didn't really mean that they were going to help or that they cared._

_"Guess what?" Sakura chirped. She hugged herself, and then sat down with exciting emerald eyes and hands clasped together._

_"What?" not particularly interested in what was about to be told, yet wanting her mind to be distracted for a while._

_"Well, yesterday I was on my way to the grocery store when…," Sakura trailed off with her long story while Tomoyo stared at the tree outside through the window. How come everyone and everything seemed much better than her today?_

_"And that's how it happened. Isn't it great?" Sakura asked when she ended. She sighed outwardly and took out some candy. She offered some to Tomoyo who refused politely._

_"Hai." Then there was silence. Sakura frowned, something she rarely did, and observed her friend._

_"Hoe, Tomoyo-chan are you feeling well?" her voice full of worry._

_"Yeah I am." Trying to sound better but failing miserably. All Tomoyo wanted was to go home._

_"But your eyes look red and tired." She placed a hand on her cousin's cheek. "Were you crying?"_

_A lie came through her lips. "No, I got allergies; that's all."_

_"Oh, I hope you feel better." She said sincerely before taking a last glance at Tomoyo._

_Last night she did cry and did not get a wink of sleep. She bit her lip in an attempt of not letting tears roll down her cheeks. And all this time she thought she had been a friend. In a way she didn't want to acknowledge reality. She hoped it was all a prank, a lie, or perhaps a mistake. Unfortunately, something told her otherwise._

_What had happened the day before was that when she got home she received a much anticipated letter from her British friend, Eriol Hiiragizawa. She always looked forward to his letters. But not one like this. When she had finished reading it she had noticed how her hands were shaking and how stinging hot tears rolled down her cheeks. She crumpled the letter but didn't throw it away. Though she wanted, really wanted, to throw it away something told her that she shouldn't, even if it hurt._

_Tomoyo lowered her head and pretended to fall sleep. Which she couldn't as the teacher called her attention._

* * *

><p>"<em>Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura exclaimed, half-dragging Syaoran.<em>

"_Oh hi," Tomoyo waved. Unnoticed by Sakura, but noticed by Syaoran, Tomoyo's eyes were a bit puffy and she had some bags under her eyes. Also, she seemed skinner and rather tried, something which she rarely looked like._

"_Wanna come with us to the movies?"_

"_Um," she started quickly with an excuse. "I can't; I'm busy."_

"_But you told me yesterday that you were free." Sakura pouted._

"_Well, I just feel like not doing anything today." She turned around and left half-falling asleep._

"_Hoe?"_

"_Sakura," Syaoran started with grave amber eyes. "I think you should leave her alone for a while. Maybe tomorrow she'll be back to her normal self."_

_Sakura sighed. "I don't know what's wrong with her lately."_

"_Have you tried asking?"_

"_Yes, but she told me those were allergies."_

_He shook his head and stared at her as if wanting to tell her something. "Sometimes you have to insist. Sometimes people lie in order to see if you believe them or if you see the truth."_

_She frowned and stared at Tomoyo's slender figure which seemed to disappear yet stand out in the crowd. "I won't pressure her; she'll tell me eventually."_

"_And if she doesn't?"_

"_Then I'll find a way."_

_End of flashback_

"So something must have happened because those behaviors back then weren't just you," Sakura concluded with arms crossed and determine yet worried look.

"Okay Sakura-chan," Tomoyo finally said biting her lip. "If I show you and tell you, you MUST promise not to tell anyone."

"I promise Tomoyo-chan."

Tomoyo got up and went to her drawer searching for something. From inside of it she got a big brown box with golden designs. She placed it on top of her bed, opened the lid and got a stack of letters.

"What's all that Tomoyo-chan?"

Instead of answering Tomoyo got one crumpled and yellow letter and handed it to Sakura. Sakura, puzzled, stared at the letter and at her friend.

"Go ahead, read it," Tomoyo commanded.

Sakura unfolded the letter and started reading. Her emerald eyes kept getting bigger and bigger to the point that Tomoyo thought that her eyes were going to pop out. When Sakura finished she lasted a moment without saying anything. She handed the letter back to Tomoyo who left it close to box, not bothering to put it inside, and waited for her cousin to say something.

"WHY WOULD HE WRITE SOMETHING LIKE THAT TO MY TOMOYO-CHAN?" she shouted making Tomoyo cover her ears. She quickly hugged her best friend and stroked her hair. "Why didn't you tell me anything? Oh Tomoyo-chan, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay," she mumbled. "Back then you were starting your relationship with Syaoran-kun and I didn't want to trouble you."

"But I'm your best friend and you can trust me. I can't believe he wrote something like that. Eriol-kun isn't like that at all."

"I thought that too but it's just the way he writes and you know that everything for him is nothing but amusement."

"But―"

A knock was heard at the door. Meekly one of the maids came in and bowed.

"Tomoyo-ojou-sama there is a visitor."

Tomoyo and Sakura quickly glanced at each other and at the flower clock. There should be no visitors at that time. "At this hour?"

The maid bowed and let a young man with glasses and elegant clothes come inside.

"Eriol-kun!"

"Hiiragizawa-san!"

"Evening ladies," he greeted. He bowed and so did they.

"Well, this was unexpected," commented Sakura.

"You owe me an explanation for such an unexpected visit and to a girl's room out of all things," Tomoyo told him with exasperation. "I'll be back with some things."

"Oh, I'm going with you," Sakura got up and followed Tomoyo. Before she reached the door she asked, "Eriol-kun are you going with us?"

Instead of answering his eyes seemed focused on something else. Tomoyo had forgotten to put away the letter and he was reading part of it. With eyes full of confusion he thought:

_What on Earth? I―_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes<strong>: Well, I'm very sorry for taking so long to write. I have excuses but that won't help. After the end of the marking period we, my group, went to the countryside as a trip. It was like the trips the anime have; they stay over the night with teachers and other students. Naturally I was tired but we all had fun and got closer as a group. After that I had a terrible writer's block. Well, not so true since I wrote two different stories for my literature class. I really want to thank **Amanbu-chan, Shanaa12, Cata06, and Vedha **for your comments and support. I really appreciate it.


	6. Chapter 6

_What on Earth? I―_

"SECURITY!" Tomoyo called. The guards came and grabbed him from behind and took him out.

"Tomoyo-chan," Sakura started with worry eyes.

"I know, I know," she looked through the window. "If he would have called it wouldn't have ended up this way."

"Well…" Sakura trailed off.

"If mother finds out she'll tease me endlessly!" she cried hopelessly.

Sakura couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

><p>Never before had he been thrown out of a house. But that didn't matter, what mattered at the moment was what he had read.<p>

_No wonder why she's so hurt,_ he thought. It was raining and he was getting soaked but he didn't mind. _Those words were harsh and what made it worse was that it got harsher and harsher. But I _DID NOT _write that. _His head began to pound. He had to find out who did that and why.

"Eriol! You are back. Here have―" Nakuru stopped mid-sentence. "Why are you soaked in water?"

Spinel flew and got closer. "Master Eriol?"

"Tea with lemon and a cinnamon stick please," he quickly said before sitting down and ruffling his hair. He took off his glasses and covered his face with his hands in frustration.

"Eriol what's wrong?" Nakuru handed him the tea and got behind him to massage his shoulder. "You never drink tea like this."

"I found out part of what the letter said," he whispered before sipping the tea. "I only got to read part of it. It's long and it wasn't me. She never received my letter."

"What did it say Eriol?"

He was lucky that he had a photographic memory. "_As you can see I have better things to do than to waste my time with the likes of a weak, pathetic girl like yourself. Before you were nothing but a source of amusement to me; but now it is over, it's rather boring. All those letters and talks we had were just to kill time, as well as the comforts back then. At first, you were quit the interesting toy, but then I got tired since you are pretty much like every other weak girl out there._"

"Ouch," Spinel and Nakuru said with a grimace on their faces. "What did the original letter say then?"

He looked at them with a sadden smile. "In the letter that I wrote I expressed how much I thanked her and how much I missed her. At the end, I told her that as soon as I could I go back to Tomoeda. And that I had something important to tell her in person."

* * *

><p>Later that night Eriol found himself staring at the ceiling but being unable to fall asleep. He could envision how she must have reacted back then. If from what he read made him grimace then the rest would make him feel like throwing up.<p>

When he finally fell asleep, he saw a man who looked no older than forty, with long black hair, midnight blue eyes, pale skin, and he was reading a book. It didn't take him long to realize that it was Clow, who was sitting in his favorite chair.

"Clow," he murmured.

"Eriol," Clow replied in his baritone voice. He looked up from his book to meet his other self. "Long time without seeing or talking to you."

"Same here," Eriol simply said. "What are you doing here?"

Instead of answering, Clow got up and started walking. Then the scene changed, and soon they were both in garden close to a lake. Clow moved his hand and in the water appeared the image of a girl; a goddess in Eriol's opinion.

The girl had a porcelain complexion, long violet hair that flowed down her back with thick curls, long-lashed clear amethyst eyes, a straight nose, rosebud lips, an oval face, and a slim body. She wore a white knee-length dress which revealed her slender legs; the dress had lavender flower designs, laces close to the shoulders. On her feet she had pale brown slippers with laces which reach a little above her ankles. Also, she wore simple yet elegant earing studs and a necklace.

Without any thought Eriol could only whisper one name in awe. "_Tomoyo_."

Clow eyed him before saying, "She's beautiful, isn't she?"

At this, Eriol nodded not being able to find words to articulate his thoughts.

"Is she the reason why your mind and soul are so troubled?"

He sighed. "Why do you care? You never cared about me to begin with."

"Just because I never show any feelings or expressions it doesn't mean that I don't feel. While my other reincarnation is having a happy life you are here suffering." At this Clow said it with such sadness that Eriol found it impossible to believe that it came out from him.

"That is because I was born with your memories and magic, whereas Fujitaka wasn't." He looked at Clow and found him staring at the water.

Clow whispered, "_Violette…"_

_Violette?_ Eriol thought. Who is she?

"Tell me Eriol, what do you feel for her?" Clow asked while gazing at the image.

Eriol looked at him as if he were mocking him. "You are seriously asking me this? Why ask a question when you already know the answer?"

"Just answer it if you want. But the truth is, that the reason I called you is to tell you that something went wrong before I died."

That caught his attention. "Uh?"

"Before I died, as you well know, I had many enemies. One of them considered me as his mortal enemy even after life."

He narrowed his eyes and stared at Eriol. "I know the reason why she never received your original letter. I know why she," he pointed at the image, "got the fake letter."

"Why?"

"Someone is trying to put you through a trial to take revenge on me."

"Why did you have so many enemies?" Eriol mumbled in frustration. Clow ignored the comment and continued.

"Unfortunately, I could do nothing until it was too late. Now you must do something."

"But what can I do?" he asked desperately. When he looked up he realized that Clow was no longer there.

* * *

><p><em>Another part of Tomoeda.<em>

_Daidouji mansion_

Shortly after Eriol left ― was kicked out― Sonomi came to spend some time with the girls.

"So Tomoyo, I heard that a young man came today," Sonomi remarked in a teasing tone.

"Ah well," she stammered. She feared that this would happen.

"Hohohohohoho, my dear daughter has a gentleman trying to court her." She remarked, hands on cheeks. Ah, this felt like the old days when she was a teenager.

"It's not like that!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

"Ne, Sakura-chan, how does he look like?"

"Hehehehe well he is like this…" and Sakura started her long description.

_Someone please help me_. This was definitely a long evening.

_Later that night..._

The girls were sleeping in a king size bed.

Tomoyo woke up first only to find herself in another room. She began walking around until she saw a mirror.

She examined herself in the mirror. She was wearing a lavender chiffon dress, with an imported purple lace around her waist and some ribbons. Her pale hands were in mesh gloves with lavender lace. Her long hair was bound and she had pearls adorning her neck and ears.

_This is me but it isn't me_, she thought. She seemed a bit older and her eyes seemed to have lighter hues of blue and violet. She even had a tiny beauty mark on her right cheek.

After some time, she went out to a rose garden. From far she could see a gazebo and a young gentleman in it. She went to the gazebo and stared in awe at the man. He, having noticed her presence, turned around and stared at her. The man in front her was tall and lanky, he had dark blond hair tied back with a narrow crimson silk ribbon, amber eyes that almost seemed red, and he had some facial hair. He wore a cream silk shirt, a crimson sash around his neck, a ruby brooch on his collar, and trousers.

"Excuse me sir," she stammered, even though she had her chin raised up high. "May I know where I am?"

The gentleman instead of answering took her hands and kissed it light. Then he brought his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. He kissed her cheek and moved on to her neck. "_Rosaline."_

"Let me go!" she cried. She struggled to break free but his grip was too tight.

"Let her go," a deep voice commanded.

The man lessened his grip on Tomoyo and she went running to where the voice was. The gentleman wrapped his arms around her as if protecting her from the world. The odd part was that she actually liked it, and she felt somehow safe. She looked up to her rescuer; her eyes widened. This young man was tall and pale-skinned; he had neat blue-black hair, midnight blue eyes, and used glasses. He was dressed in a Prussian blue waistcoat and trousers, and he had a cream-colored cravat tied around his neck. Unknown to anyone, under his clothes and around his neck, was a sun key.

"I see Reed," the man with dark blond hair narrowed his eyes. "She'll be mine. You'll regret the day you laid eyes on my precious Rose." With that he left grumbling to himself.

"Violette, did that bastard― please excuse my language― hurt you?" he questioned her with pure concern. He placed his hands on her cheeks showing affection as she closed them, savoring the warmth it provided her.

"No; I'm fine, thank you." Where had she seen this man before? Wait, he said _I see Reed._

She quickly opened her eyes only to meet a pair of midnight blue ones. "Clow Reed?"

**Author's notes:** Hohoho! I'm mean :) I know many people want to know what the letter said, and since I was nice today I posted only a little fragment of that it said. I got inspiration today. Anyway, I don't know when I'll post or write again, but if it makes you feel better I already have ideas of what to write for chapters 7 and 8. I promise that chapter 8 will have fluff and chapter 7 something unexpected. What could it be? *evil laugh* JK. I hope you all stay around for the future chapters. I want to thank everyone for their reviews. Have a nice day :)

Feliz Día de la Independencia República Dominicana =D Dominicana siempre!


	7. Chapter 7

_She quickly opened her eyes only to meet a pair of midnight blue ones. "Clow Reed?"_

"Tomoyo-chan," a soft hand shook her. The hand shook her once again but got nothing in exchange. Finally, not getting an answer from the body next to her, she, Sakura, decided to do the one thing she didn't want to do. She took a deep breath and screamed, "Tomoyo-chan!"

Tomoyo, startled, woke up too fast and crashed her head with Sakura's. Due to the impact, both of them grimaced before apologizing to each other.

"Sakura-chan why did you scream at my ear at," she glanced at the clock as she rubbed her eyes, "2:54 AM?"

"Well, you didn't let me sleep," she grumbled, light brown hair in all directions. "You were talking and moving quite a lot."

"Was I?" Tomoyo asked, confusion clearly written on her face.

"Yes." Sakura placed a hand on Tomoyo's pale forehead. "Were you having a nightmare?"

"I―no, I'm not quite sure of what I dreamt." Her brows furrowed.

"Do you remember what it looked like?"

"Well, yeah I do. In the dream it was me but it wasn't me." Sensing Sakura's confusion she clarified, "I mean that I was inside another body."

"Aahh. That's it?"

"No; in the dream there was this man with blond hair and amber eyes. He called me Rosaline and he um, well, kissed me. I struggled to break free, and I suppose that's what you felt." Tomoyo explained embarrassed.

"What? How dare he?" Sakura demanded in horror.

"But what's weird was that someone saved me." At this Tomoyo's eyes had a distant gleam in them. For some reason her heart, it really wasn't hers at the moment, felt as if it had been in a marathon.

"How did he look like?" Sakura asked hands clasped together.

"Very much like Eriol," confessed Tomoyo lightly.

"Ohh Tomoyo~chan, way to go," Sakura teased.

Ignoring the unnecessary comment, she continued, "But it wasn't him."

"Uh?"

"For some reason I said Clow Reed."

"HOE! Clow-sama?" Sakura was aghast. "I didn't know that you had a thing for Clow-sama, Tomoyo-chan. I mean, after all he's dead and you just can't be together."

"Oh Sakura-chan." Tomoyo sweat-dropped.

* * *

><p><em>Reed mansion<em>

Eriol rubbed his eyes and yawned again. He hadn't slept a wink the whole night. His talk with Clow left him wondering what everything could possibly mean, and what could possibly wait for him. Moreover, who was the person who sent that letter? What would he/she want? Who was Violette? How will he get his hands in that letter if he and Tomoyo weren't in great terms? So many question and no answers whatsoever. He took his glasses off as his head pounded again. First, he had to concentrate on the letter. Maybe there was some sort of evidence in it that might give him some sort of answer.

The major question was how he could get her to give him the card to examine it. He knew that he could use magic to make her do so, but he didn't want to make Tomoyo do anything against her own free will. It would be unfair and that would only lead him to having more trouble. His head pounded again. This was going to be a hard day.

* * *

><p><em>At school<em>

Much of the day had passed, and unfortunately Eriol hadn't come up with a plan to convince her. He had watched her from his seat but hadn't had the courage or voice to speak to her. What made this impossible, in a way, were the constant people asking him about the work and the constant pounding in his head. The good thing was that today, he and Tomoyo were going to stay after school to continue their project.

**3:00 P.M. **

_Library_

It was the end of the day and Tomoyo and Eriol were at the library, continuing their project without much success. Even though they both had some time there already, neither one of them had spoken a single word. It wouldn't be that hard to start a conversation, right? He hesitated and licked his lips; they were dry. Finally, he cleared his voice getting her attention and making her turn around.

"I have to tell you something," Eriol stated quietly.

"What?" Tomoyo demanded, arms crossed across her chest. "We should be working. After this I have to go out with Sakura-chan. Start talking."

"That letter," he began.

"Here we go again," she rolled her eyes. "What do you want now? Wasn't invading my house enough?"

"No, that's not it," he started. "I need to find out who wrote it."

"You wrote it," she scoffed.

"No, I didn't," he explained.

"No, of course you didn't. The ghost of who knows who did it," she mocked with a snort. "Hiiragizawa-san, I think we are a bit too old to play don't you think?"

"Tomoyo―" he started again but she interrupted him.

"Daidouji-san," she corrected him. He sighed in frustration.

"Daidouji-san, I am telling you that I DID NOT write that," he defended.

"Isn't that your handwriting?" She narrowed her eyes.

"Well yeah, but―" he was interrupted.

"And isn't that your signature?" her usual melodic voice was now an icy cold one.

"Well yeah, but―"

"And you said you sent a letter that day?" she pressed on.

"Well I―"

"No excuses Hiiragizawa-san."

"What's your problem?" he finally blurted out.

"Oh, so now _I _have a problem?" her voice going an octave higher.

"Yes you" he pointed at her. "I've been nothing but nice, and I have been trying to fix that _I did not do_ but I'm being accused of."

She fumed. "You are so frustrating! I'm leaving!"

"Fine, then leave! I'll do my part of the project because this is NOT working!"

"Why should I leave?" she scowled. After some thought she grumbled under her breath, "Never mind."

God, his head pounded again.

* * *

><p>She left the library with several books and face flushed. If she kept stressing and getting upset like this she was going to age quite early. She went to the lockers and got her umbrella. She was annoyed but not with him. She sighed; when had she gotten this stubborn and negative? Why didn't she want to hear to everything he had to say?<p>

"I shouldn't have said that," she whispered with guilty. "I'll have to apologize, but I'll probably say something stupid and cause an argument all over again."

She walked on the street, carefully listening to the soft rain. It soothed her mind and made her think clearly. Now that her thoughts were a bit clearer she thought about the events in the library. She realized that Eriol had a bit of red on his cheeks, but then again the library was hot.

"I shouldn't have said that," he mumbled. He went practically running from the library, not minding to take an umbrella. He kept on running for several blocks. Eriol was lucky that he still could use his magic and could track her. Finally, he spotted her with a blue polka dot umbrella.

"TOMOYO!" he yelled. She didn't turn around and he yelled her name again. His heart beat fast as he realized that she was drifting away. He started running, but then starting coughing.

"TOMOYO!" he shouted once again. He stopped near a lamppost trying to catch his breath. His head pounded and he felt his body go numb. "Tomoyo," he managed to whisper in a shaky whisper, eyes closed. Eriol tried to open his eyes and stay standing but the world around him turned into a blur, and he wobbled from one side to another. Then, came darkness. He had finally surrendered.

Finally, Tomoyo stopped and turned around. Her mouth opened at the sight of what was happening. Her heart beat fast and her knees shook. She let go of the umbrella and went running like never before to where he was.

"ERIOL!"

**[A/N] **I must admit that I'm not quite happy with the chapter because I know I could have done better. I must confess that I've been into chapter 8 more than 7, and I've been into Clow. That's for the writing part. School hasn't been helping but now I have a new obsession: The Hunger Games ^-^ I must thank my best friend for giving such a wonderful gift. I am enjoying it SO MUCH! ***Back to the fanfic* **I'm sorry for any mistakes because I really didn't check it like I usually do. If it helps chapter 8 has some parts done already. (the important parts) I hope you all stay close by for the next update


	8. Chapter 8

"ERIOL!"

As far as Tomoyo could recall, she had never felt panic like she did at that moment. Perhaps back in the days of capturing the Clow cards, but she knew that everything was going to be alright. Now, this scenario happening in front of her, was different.

Panicked, she went to him and helped him. She shook him trying to see if he woke up. She placed his head on her lap and tried to remain in composure, because she knew that panicking would not help. Yet, the only thing in her mind right at that moment was his name; the only thing that she could utter. "Eriol." In desperation she looked up to see if there was anyone who could help, and to her disappointment there was no one.

"Eriol," Tomoyo kept repeating. She placed a hand on his forehead. He's burning up!

_Think clear Tomoyo! _she thought. _I know!_ Quickly, she took out her cellphone and called her bodyguards.

"Eriol, don't worry," she whispered, bending so that her forehead could touch his which was burning. "I'll take care of you."

Unknown to Tomoyo there was a pair of flashy amber eyes secretly staring at her.

* * *

><p><em>Daidouji mansion<em>

Even though Eriol was in the Daidouji mansion and was being taken care of, Tomoyo's fingers trembled and her eyes were dilated. She covered her face with her hands and let out a sigh. She felt guilty that he was in this state.

She was lucky that she had called her bodyguards to take her home, because that way she knew that Eriol would be safe and taken care of. She glanced at the clock and decided to go back to the room to check up on Eriol.

She entered her room gingerly. Her gaze soften when she saw Eriol sleeping on her bed. She got closer and sat the corner of her king size bed. Without thinking, she soothed his hair; it felt like silk.

He looked like a young naïve boy without his glasses. His breaths came out in gasps. Who knew that he could get a fever?

She stood up and went to get cool wool to place it on his forehead.

Tomoyo, once again, soothed his hair and placed cool wool against his burning forehead.

"Eriol, forgive me," she whispered to him. She didn't deserve his kindness when all she did was to push him away. Her lips quivered, "I'm so sorry. I've been nothing but a burden and a brat. I should have noticed that you weren't feeling well. I wish I could find a way to start from the beginning without the wounds that we've created. I miss the moments we used to have." She took his hand and placed it on her cheek. With lowered lashes she continued, "You know there's this part of me which I hate. There's a part of me that in a way wishes to believe you and there's another one that has already forgiven you. Yes, forgiven you because in your eyes I can see your real intentions. Then, the other part doesn't want to because it has too much pride to accept that it has made an error. The stupid part is that I'm too damn stubborn."

He moved a little but was still asleep. With hesitation she brushed her lips against his cheek softly.

Now her voice shook and she felt a lump on her throat despite the fact that she had a smile pasted on her lips. "And sometimes I regret and wonder how things would have been different. I never got the chance to tell you something precious because I realized it too late, and I knew that you were happy back at England. Or perhaps I'm lying to myself, because maybe the real reason is that I'm a coward always running away from the truth. I was and am afraid to say those words out loud; words that mean a lot to me." She laughed bitterly and felt tears starting to form. _My feelings haven't change I guess. I guess that I've come to the realization of things that I didn't know of and things that I had tried to ignore._

She stood up and rubbed her nose. She decided that it was best to leave and get some fresh air. When she got up to leave, Eriol grabbed her by the wrist. His iron grip was cutting her circulation. When had he gotten so strong?

"Don't leave. Please stay." He pleaded hoarsely. The urgency in his voice alarmed her, but it secretly pleased her that he wanted her by his side. Yet, internally, she couldn't help but feel worry and blame for his condition. She did stay, of course, smoothing his hair.

"If that's your wish then I won't leave," she promised.

"Tomoyo, I miss those moments too," he managed to choke out.

She would never know if what she heard was indeed what he meant. Now wasn't the moment to ask.

After minutes there was some silence only to be broken by Eriol. She was surprised when he told her "I also wanted to tell you something back then. I―" Tomoyo placed a finger on his lips and said, "Tell me some other day. Please rest. You got me nervous when you passed out" he nodded and she kissed his forehead. He could die happily right now.

And with that he fell into deep slumber.

* * *

><p>Where am I?<em> Eriol asked himself. <em>This seems familiar._ As he went walking he realized that he wasn't alone in the music room. He saw a young man who seemed familiar playing the piano. Eriol squinted his eyes and then blinked when he finally realized who it was._

_Clow!_

_Eriol went walking to Clow. "Clow, we need to talk now. I―" he gasped when he felt Clow walk by right through him. It felt weird; he wasn't used to have someone walk through him. It felt like being punched in the stomach, but not technically hurting._

"_Clow?" Eriol kept repeated._

_Yet, Clow didn't hear him. In fact, he __**couldn't**__ hear him because even though Eriol was speaking he wasn't making any sound. _

_Clow leaned against the balcony and closed his midnight blue eyes. Ah that voice._

_Then, in the most unexpected manner, Clow jumped out of the balcony. Eriol was aghast and he went running to the balcony only to see Clow straitening his collar and dusting off his pants. In the blink of an eye he conjured a bouquet of flowers and headed to the Reeds gardens._

_A sound, a voice that even angels were jealous of, was heard. It was clear and it created a calming sound, it made everything around it go silent. When the voice finished Eriol was finally able to see who was singing. He managed to see a young lady with beautiful dark curls and pale skin wearing a blue dress._

_The lady got startled when she heard someone clapping. Turning around she saw Clow smiling crookedly at her._

"_Violette," Clow bowed and on his knees he gave her the bouquet. "It was beyond beautiful. Your voice sent shivers down my spine."_

_She blushed and accepted the flowers with a smile on her face; Eriol noticed that she had dimples. "Even though I think you are exaggerating, thank you Edward. You shouldn't have."_

"_Oh, but I wanted to," he confessed. "After all, it's for you Violette. Just seeing that smile on your face is enough to brighten my day, and the same goes to the twinkle in your breathtaking eyes."_

"_You must say that to every lady around her," her tone going slightly disappointed. "The rumors might be true."_

"_Do you believe what the rumors say?" his pale face full of sadness. "I hope that will not affect our relationship."_

"_No, I don't believe them but you do tend to flirt with other people." Violette, before looking up, cleared her voice. "And you shouldn't because you have —will have— a fiancée and so will I."_

"_I do not love her, you know that." He got closer and lifted her chin. "I can not love Mary the same way I love you. Mary knows that I don't love her she knows that I only love you. Always have and always will. And I know that I can not be at ease when I see that man—if you can call him like that—being around you let alone live with you."_

"_Well, we don't have much of a choice now do we?"_

"_We always have a choice," his voice grew grave. "I won't do as my parents say. I won't become what they want me to become. They only want me to marry her because she has magic in her blood."_

"_It's better that way. That way you can both understand and help each other. I don't have any. In fact, I don't even belong here in England. I should be back in Japan. But here I am, bound to marry someone I don't even love."_

"_Then marry someone who you really do love!" he persuaded. He brought his hands to grip her shoulders, his intense gaze on her. "Marry me instead!"_

"_Edward I—" _

_He pressed his fingers against her lips to silence her. He got near to kiss her, Violette feeling his breath on her, when suddenly—_

"_Edward!" a high-pitched voice sounded throughout the gardens._

"_Rosaline!" deep and arrogant voice was heard. _

_Edward held his breath and pulled away. _So much for my moment with her **alone**, _he thought with bitterness._

"_Oh Edward, dear, there you are." Mary laughed but her laughed slowly faded as she noticed Violette. With a disgusted look, not trying to it though, she added, "Ah, it's you. Hello."_

"_Hello Mary, nice to see you too." Violette tried to smile because she too couldn't stand Mary. She gasped when she felt a pair of arms around her. _

"_Hello Rosaline," someone whispered in her ear._

"_Hi." She bit her lips and looked up at Clow who was humoring Mary. Mary was what people called beautiful. She had aqua eyes, scarlet lips and rich dark red straight her. She was petite but still got gifts from all the man who thought she was worth it._

"_Well, Rosaline and I have to leave so I guess this is goodbye to you Ms. Mary, and to you Reed."_

"_Goodbye Mary. Goodbye Edward," she said in a low tone. _

"_Goodbye Violette," he whispered as he saw her leave._

Odd; she reminds me of Tomoyo,_ Eriol noted._

* * *

><p>Eriol opened his eyes only to find a pair of amethyst eyes staring at him.<p>

"Finally you are awake," commented Tomoyo. She pushed his hair back keeping it from falling into his eyes.

"Finally?"

"Don't you remember?"

"Remember what?"

"You passed out from a fever and you've been sleeping since then," she informed him.

"Did I say anything while sleeping?" he asked with eyes closed.

She thought about it, and with serious eyes she said, "Yes."

"Was it important?" he opened one eye.

"Oh, not particularly," replied Tomoyo. "You were calling for Syaoran-kun quite a lot. Or as you said 'Syao-kun don't leave me. Stay with me!'"

"I did not!" exclaimed Eriol. "Did I?"

She couldn't help but grin. "I'm glad that you look better now. I was quite scared that I―" _Might lose you. What am I saying? You are not even mine to begin with._ She shook her head and simply, yet elegantly smile. "I'm just glad that you are okay. It made me realize something." _Some things._

He sat up and gazed at her. "Realize what?"

She shook her head. "I'll tell you when you get better."

"Oh, I do feel better."

"Well, I," she wondered how to start.

"Magic," he mumbled, narrowing his eyes and his posture in alert, the fever long gone. Eriol had never felt like that; this wasn't any regular fever and neither was the magic.

"Uh?"

"I sense different types of magic in Tomoeda right now." _I can feel it close by. _Of course, it made sense. Hiiragizawa Eriol never had fevers like this one, which could only mean one thing: someone had made him ill with really discreet magic.

"Good or bad?"

"I'm not quite sure," he admitted.

"Should we tell Sakura-chan and Li-kun?"

"Don't; maybe it's nothing because one of them feels strangely familiar," he told her.

"Are you sure?"

Purposely ignoring her question, and taking advance of the situation, he took her hand and brought her near.

"What are you doing?" her voice came out nervous.

"Having you take care of me," he responded while he placed her hands on his forehead and then on his hair.

"I thought you said you were better," she uttered.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not," he teased with the Cheshire's smile. He was trying to bring her nearer but she struggled. In between the struggling she lost balance, making him lose some balance too, and collapsed on top of him.

She was on top of him blushing furiously. Their noses touching each other, hearts pounding furiously, and their breaths mixed together. His hands were on her small of her back not letting her go. "Eriol let go of me!" It was then that they realized that she had called him by his name.

"Why?" he asked a little too innocently. He made sure his grip was tight enough to not let her go but also not too tight.

"You know exactly why!" Tomoyo cried even though she secretly liked it.

"But I'm having such a good time," he pouted. "It's no fun not teasing you now."

"And I'm about to kick you out," she stated.

"But nurse Daidouji I still haven't thank you for taking care of me," Eriol chuckled winking at her.

"Hiiragizawa!" Tomoyo laughed.

He brought her close, placing her head in the crook of his neck and making his lips touch her silky hair. After some time she didn't struggle, and neither one of them moved away. His hands caressed the back of her head gently, and Tomoyo couldn't help but let out a sigh. Her long lashes tickled his cheek.

"Eriol," she murmured.

"I'm glad that you call me by my name, Daidouji-san," he confessed happily.

"Call me Tomoyo, please," she requested.

"Okay."

"Eriol," Tomoyo placed her chin on his chest and looked up at him.

"Yes?" he looked back at her.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Better than I have felt in ages." Maybe he could leave the magic issue for later on.

**Author's notes:** Hey everyone :) Long time without posting. I hope all this can make up for all the days missing. I know I make up too many excuses but I do have valid reasons. I had several tests and two projects. A chemistry project (REALLY LONG :S) and a civics one. I had a big math test (don't know if I did well.) And my other reason was that I'm obsessed with The Hunger Games and I was reading Catching Fire. Anyway I hope you all like the chapter, the longest one so far. I want to apologize for the delay and for any mistakes in the chapter. I am guilty of free writing a lot and not wanting to check for errors. I want to thank everyone for their reviews which I appreciate. What should be Mary's last name? Hmm I'll have to think about it. Hope you all have a nice day :) see you next chapter!

I love Peeta Mellark and Finnick Odair~


	9. Chapter 9

_London, England. Spring 1885…_

It was on a spring afternoon when Edward Reed, known as Clow Reed in the future, met someone who would not only change him but his reincarnation's and descendants' destinies. Son of a British father and a Chinese mother, Clow Reed was born with great power being his father a great magician and his mother a Li. Within a few hours his life was about to change. He just didn't know that yet.

Edward Reed was in the Reed library, as usual, reading a book. Books were his source of knowledge and escape. Books were part of his life and will always be. His thoughts were only interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Master Edward," an elder man said. "Lord Reed demands you to go to the study room at once."

"Oh yes, thank you William," said Edward Reed. He sighed and closed the book. He was going to have another daily talk with his father. It was boring really; he tried to avoid them but he knew what would happen if he did so.

Edward Reed was a seven year old boy with pale skin, blue eyes, black hair, tall for his age, lanky (in a way) and he used glasses. He didn't have any friends; he only had his books and magic to keep him company. Today he—his mother made him wear— decided to wear a green cheongsam and white pants.

He entered the study room and greeted his parents. They didn't say anything and only looked at him from head to toes. Once he sat down, they started the daily lecture. About in half the lecture, he had blocked out his father's words. It was the same every day; magic influence, courtly advice, money, status, appearance, piano, violin, classes, etc.

"Edward, listen to your father," his Chinese mother snapped at him. He was about to sigh when he felt two pairs of intense eyes stare at him.

"Yes mother," he said politely. He looked at his father's eyes; eyes identical to his own. "I am sorry for not paying attention. I can assure you that this will not happen again."

His father only stared at him in disgust and continued talking.

Clow paid attention to every single word his proud father said. At one point of the conversation his mother did a sound between a grunt and a sigh.

"One of these days I'm getting a divorce," she mumbled with an annoyed tone.

"For what, so that you could go after my money?" her husband snapped in fury. His midnight blue eyes slanted and his jaw tense.

With a short laugh she said, "Why would I need your money when I have the Li Clan to myself." She moved across the room with her arms crossed.

"You never loved me did you? You proud, manipulative, unfaithful woman." Lord Reed barked with a smirk. He went around her looking her from head to toes. "I'm nothing but a toy to you."

"What did you call me you aggravating barbaric, conceited pig?" she shouted at him. She went up to him until their faces were inches apart. Intense amber, almost ruby, met deep blue ones.

"You heard me!" his baritone voice echoed in the room. "All you ever did was use me for your own purposes!"

"I did not! You did that to me as if I were some kind of trophy, just to show off!" she raised her hand to slap him but he caught her. But because she was a Li she knew how to attack him. She used her leg and hurt him in some point that made him fall. Lord Reed, furious, cast a spell making his wife fall too.

"Nonsense; all you've ever done in my presence is complain and—" he was cut in mid-sentence by her.

"That's how you thank me?" she asked in disbelief, ruby amber eyes blazing in fire. "I even gave a child for God's sake!" she stood up and fixed the wrinkles on her clothes.

"Did I ask for a child?" he grumbled as he stood up.

_There they go again, _he thought to himself. Lord Reed and his wife were known for their bickering and fighting. Maybe he shouldn't have said what he was about to say. "If you two hate each other so much you shouldn't have gotten married in first place."

His mother raised her hand and slapped him on his right cheek.

"What do you know, you're a child! Without you this marriage would have been a hell of a lot easier!"

Edward stood up and left. After he closed the door he placed his hand on his burning cheek. He always knew that his mother was a strong woman, to what extend he had never known. He sighed and starting walking, trying to ignore his parents' voices.

* * *

><p><em>Reed gardens<em>

Edward did his daily walk through the gardens, admiring the nature around him and sat in his favorite spot. He had taken the afternoon to practice his magic on the birds from the garden. Changing their feathers from white to blue from blue to pink from pink to green and so on. To some he even made them sun patterns or zigzag patterns. He didn't think the birds would mind much.

He extended out his forefinger gracefully, and a bird with different shades of blue perched on his finger, crooning adoringly. This was the only time that he actually enjoyed and the only time he ever felt loved by something. He caressed the bird with a tender look.

"Go back to your original color," he commanded softly. The birds looked at each other and they turned back to their color. "Mm, what shall I do with you next?"

The bird looked at him and Edward looked at it in admiration. "Could you please sing to me? I would love to hear your song."

That one bird starting singing its song and soon all the others followed him. It was true music, the simple humming and the peace that it brought him momentarily.

Suddenly, the birds stopped singing and turned their little heads to somewhere far. He stared at them in pure confusion. It was then that he found the reason why they stopped. A voice. A voice as beautiful and pure as the heavens above. His own dark blue eyes turned a cerulean color, he automatically stood up and started walking to where that one sound came from. It seemed as if everything else had gone silent, even his thoughts, and he could only hear IT. He walked, following the birds that were going in the direction of the voice.

_In the night sky, they twinkle_  
><em>The far stars of gold<em>  
><em>The same color as the small bird<em>  
><em>that looked up in my dream last night<em>

_In the sleepless night,_  
><em>I sing this song alone<em>  
><em>Together with the blowing wind,<em>  
><em>I fly riding on my thoughts<em>

_In the night sky, it sparkles_  
><em>The distant moon of silver<em>  
><em>The same color as the wild rose<em>  
><em>that was blooming in my dream last night<em>

_In the gentle night,_  
><em>I sing this song alone<em>  
><em>Let me sing with you tomorrow<em>  
><em>Riding the wings of dreams<em>

Then he saw her by the lake. A young girl with a long-sleeved vertical striped purple dress, a lavender sailor-style collar, a beige hat with a lavender ribbon, long black socks, and a pair of black shoes. She had porcelain skin, and even under the hat's shadow Edward could tell that her eyes were a clear amethyst color, long dark lashes and beautiful dark thick curls. He could tell that she wasn't from Europe; her features were different. The girl had her hands clasped in front of her as she finished her song.

_In the gentle night,_  
><em>I sing this song alone<em>  
><em>Let me sing with you tomorrow<em>  
><em>Riding the wings of dreams<em>

When she finished he couldn't help but start clapping, making her look up at him. For a moment their eyes met.

They didn't utter a word for they were both in awe. They had never seen anyone like themselves; but what was weird was that they were both comfortable with it.

She came close to him and brought her pale hand to where the light bruise was on his cheek. He placed his hand on hers and found her looking at him with a worried gaze. She smiled sadly and brought her hand down. She just nodded, and with the swirl of her skirt she left, leaving the young Clow Reed in awe.

Was she a spirit, a hallucination, an angel or a human? He could tell that she wasn't from here. She must have been the girl that the servants were talking about. The adoptive daughter of Lord and Lady Evans.

_I have to meet her, _he thought with determination. _At least once, but I have to hear her voice again._

That night Edward Reed could not think of anything but the ethereal girl back by the lake. In his dream her voice haunted him; he seemed lured by it. Would he see her again? He hoped so. Tomorrow he would offer her something; something wonderful, what he did not know.

_In the gentle night,_  
><em>I sing this song alone<em>  
><em>Let me sing with you tomorrow<em>  
><em>Riding the wings of dreams...<em>

* * *

><p><em>The next morning…<em>

After eating breakfast, changing and getting his daily lecture, Edward went back to the lake with a gift in his hands. He was dressed in a Prussian blue waistcoat and trousers, a cravat tied around his neck and a sapphire brooch rested on his collar. His hair neatly combed and tied in a narrow silk ribbon. He had made sure that he was impeccable for he didn't want to look like a fool.

He stood for an hour waiting for the angel to come, but she didn't. Tired of waiting, getting that from his parents, he decided to try a spell that allowed him to trace people.

After half an hour of searching, he finally found her. The first thing he saw was the mansion and its gardens.

_She must live here,_ he thought looking around.

Then he saw her. The angel girl was sitting on a wicker bench in the grassy garden of the spacious white Victorian-style mansion.

Today she was wearing a lavender long-sleeved dress with a pink sash, white shoes and the beige hat. Her curls were carefully arranged into two ponytails. She also wore a tiny necklace with an amethyst.

_She must like that color, _he remarked. _It looks good on her though._

The young girl turned the page over even though she wasn't paying attention to what the book said. Her thoughts had been the same ones since yesterday; the boy with blue eyes. He didn't look completely British meaning that he was the son of Lord Reed whose wife was Chinese. Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt a pair of eyes staring at her.

_Is it the boy from yesterday?_

"You can come if you want," she said looking up from the book. Edward blinked and nodded to himself.

"Good morning my lady," he greeted. The girl stood up and greeted him too.

"Good morning my lord," she looked at him with a smile. "What a lovely day, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is. And more lovely with your smile," he tried not to wink. She only giggled and offered him a seat.

"Before I do please let me offer you something," he announced.

She looked slightly puzzled. "Offer me something?"

"This is for you, my pretty little lady," he knelt, offered her the bouquet of flowers which she accepted. Then, he opened his palm and revealed a red beautiful butterfly out of nowhere. Her clear eyes widened as she moved her hand to the butterfly. "_Magic_…" The butterfly evaporated in a mix of colors making her look at him only to see him smile at her. "Thank you for such beautiful gifts."

"My name is Edward Reed," he bowed and kissed her hand. "It is a pleasure meeting you."

She bowed like a lady and introduced herself, "Pleasure to meet you Sir Reed. My name is Violette Evans."

"Violette," he whispered. Then he looked at her with a smile. "It's such a pretty name for a pretty young lady. It rolls from the tip of my tongue."

She giggled, "Do you say this to every girl?"

"I might if I knew any," he admitted.

"Oh, should I feel privileged then?"

"Perhaps." He looked at the mansion and its property. "Is this your home?"

"This is not my home," she said quietly yet firmly. "It's my _parents'._"

"Oh right, forgive me," he whispered. He had forgotten that she was the adoptive daughter of the Evans family.

"No, it's okay. Never mind me," she shook her hands.

For what seemed for hours neither one of them spoke. Words weren't necessary; he was playing with the birds around them and she was observing him, always observing. Finally she spoke up.

"Let's be friends," she smiled. He blinked at her; was she joking?

"Why do you want that?"

Rather than being hurt she looked at him confused. "You seem like an interesting person and you are kind."

"And you got that from?"

"Observing."

"Frightening girl," he mumbled. He looked at her with a crooked smile. "I like that."

Violette and Edward looked at each other as they started laughing.

"Friends?" asked Violette hopefully.

He smiled like he had never before. "Yes, friends."

And so this was the start of a pure and deep connection.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>Sorry for the long update x_x. I didn't mean for it to be so long. The first week I had a horrible writer's block. (My writing has been bleh lately.) Then I had a horrible week filled with projects and tests (lots of them). I finally got a good grade in Chemistry :) *sigh* but lately I've been wanting to know who is the mysterious person who likes me. It's so frustrating! But the good thing is that someone asked me to write about Clow and Violette and how they met. I thank this person because I was thinking about them lately along with my other story. Somehow writing about them made had a huge brainstorm and have ideas for the next chapters. I must confess that I've never been good with beginnings because when I think of a story it is usually either the end or the middle of it. I must apologize for the clothes description. I'm not good at it.

For those who haven't read **The Confession by Amanbu-chan** should read it. It's really good :) I recommend it. Hopefully she'll write an epilogue (I wouldn't mind one though). I'll look forward to her future works.


	10. Chapter 10

_Kinomoto residence _

Two teenagers, with different shades of brown hair, were cuddling while enjoying some good old television show. One of them had amber eyes and the other one had emerald eyes. The latter had taken the opportunity that her brother wasn't home to spend some time with her boyfriend.

Even though she missed the Card Captor days, she had to admit that she also enjoyed the regular life of a teenager—besides the fact of having magic and being the mistress of the Sakura Cards.

Suddenly, Sakura and Syaoran sat up straight with eyes wide open. Some unknown force was felt throughout Tomoeda.

"Did you feel that?" she asked.

"Yes, and I don't like it," answered Syaoran with a frown.

"Neither do I," she shook her head.

"Do you think Eriol-kun felt it too?" asked Sakura worryingly.

"I don't know," he admitted. "I suppose he did."

"I think we should tell Eriol just in case," she proposed. It seemed the most logical solution; after all Eriol was Clow Reed's half reincarnation.

Syaoran brought Sakura close to him and hid his face in her golden brown hair. "Only for this once do I agree with you to do something with the freak," he admitted with a muffled voice.

* * *

><p>"These presences," murmured Nakuru before sipping from her jasmine tea. "It feels funny."<p>

"Master must have felt it already," commented Spinel Sun, who was reading a book. He turned the page over and yawned.

"I don't know about that. Remember, he wasn't looking so well this morning."

"Let's have a check on him," suggested Spinel already closing the book.

"Oh~ he must be having fun, if you know what I mean," Nakuru winked mischievously. Spinel Sun just shook his head. How did he end up with a companion like Nakuru?

* * *

><p><em>The next day at school<em>

Hiiragizawa Eriol was on his way to the lockers with a stupid smile on his face. Yesterday had been an unusual day for him because he had gotten sick, and Tomoyo had taken care of him. But the one thing that kept him concerned was that presence; from whom, he did not remember, but he had to find out.

"Look!" Sakura pointed. "There he is!"

Syaoran tugged her sleeve as he told her, "Come, let's go and ask him." She nodded, and followed him trying to keep up with his pace.

"Eriol-kun did you sense that?" Sakura asked quickly as soon as they were close to Eriol.

"So I wasn't the only one…" he murmured. "You lovebirds noticed too?"

"Hey creep, did the presence feel by any chance somewhat familiar?" inquired Syaoran.

Ignoring the 'hey creep' he replied, "Yes it did. But which presence? I felt more than one."

"Uh?" Sakura and Syaoran uttered in confusion.

"There was more than one," repeated Eriol.

"But do you know who it was or is?" Syaoran clenched his fists; finally when he thought that he could live as a normal teenager he finds out this!

"I guess we should talk about this," Eriol lowered his tone. Somehow they were starting to attract some crowd. "Let's discuss this somewhere else."

/

"What if this is a threat?" Syaoran wondered. Eriol, Sakura and Syaoran were in the back of the school, all of them trying to analyze what was going on.

"But I thought everything was over," cried Sakura. She covered her face with her hands, then she shook her head. "It doesn't feel dangerous."

"For the mean time let's keep ourselves in guard for we don't know what might happen," reasoned Eriol as he pushed his glasses.

"If anything happens we know what to do," Syaoran cracked his knuckles.

"I just hope no one gets hurt," Sakura prayed. Why did she have the feeling that something was going to happen?

* * *

><p><em>Days later<em>

"Has anyone seen the news?" someone shouted.

"Do you mean the one of people being attacked by unanimated things?" some random girl asked with a newspaper in hand.

"Is it the one about the three people found dead because of, what is believed, poison?" a boy with glasses asked.

Tomoyo looked from her seat at everyone present in the classroom. Recently, there was a lot of commotion in the classroom. Lately, there was only one topic in her class; the mysterious attacks in Tomoeda. With a worried frown, she looked out the window and saw Eriol, Sakura and Syaoran in a deep conversation.

"Eriol-kun, what is going through your mind?" Sakura looked at her father's half soul.

"I was thinking if this has anything related to what Clow told me," responded Eriol.

Arching a thick eyebrow Syaoran questioned, "When did you talk to him?"

"Some time ago." Slightly, Eriol frowned. "Sakura-san, by any chance, did you ever get to read the letter that Tomoyo-san got which she thinks it's from me?"

"Yes," she replied slowly. "Why?"

"I need to see it. I think that the person who wrote it might be related to the current events."

"Someone wrote it?" Syaoran crossed his arms. In a way it made sense but in another way it didn't.

"Yes. That person created a misunderstanding, clearly to make our lives impossible." Maybe Clow was right. Eriol knew that he had to keep an eye out, especially now with all the mysterious attacks happening in Tomoeda.

"Why don't you just ask Daidouji-san to let you see the letter?" he suggested.

"I'll try to."

_Daidouji Tomoyo's room_

* * *

><p><em>It's now or never,<em> Eriol thought for the umpteenth time. "Tomoyo-san?"

"Mm?" she replied not looking up from her paper. She and Eriol were supposed to be doing homework together, but that ship got sailed.

"I was wondering if you could show me the, well you know, letter," he stammered. _Shoot, I should say this with more confidence. Why am I scared of that letter?_

"What letter?" Tomoyo asked, though she knew exactly which letter he meant.

"The one that you think I wrote but I didn't."

"Here you go again," she rolled her eyes. "Do you want to be kicked out?"

"But this is important!" he argued.

"Hiiragizawa Eriol, I'm warning you!" Violet eyes full with rage stared at him, and a hot air surrounded her.

"Tomoyo-san please," he begged. "If I get to touch that letter we might be able to find out who did this. We might be able to know if this was the same person who did the disasters a couple of days ago."

"Okay," she replied finally giving in. She stood up and gingerly opened the box. She got the letter and quietly gave it to him. "I hope it helps in some way," she whispered.

"Thank you," Eriol nodded and slowly opened the letter. He took a deep breath and started reading.

_Daidouji-san,_

_I won't bother in continuing this. Just for you this is my last letter…_

_From now on I hope you no longer write to me. I know the truth about you, and to tell you the truth I'm not interested. _

_I know that you love me, yet I cannot, and definitely will not, return those feelings. In fact, I feel rather disgusted with you._

_As you can see I have better things to do than to waste my time with the likes of weak, pathetic girl like yourself; before you were just a source of amusement to me. Yes, a weak, pathetic, dependable, spoiled girl like you was nothing but a source of killing time. You see, while I was in Japan I needed something to not only get close to the Card Mistress, but also to play around with. Though, I must confess that half the time I either, wasn't paying attention, or I just wished you more misery. You really annoyed me. A great magician like me losing precious, yet interesting, time with a person called Daidouji Tomoyo. What a joke! All those letters and talks we had were to kill to time, as well as comforts back then. But now that it's over, and it's rather boring, I won't waste my time. I'll be here in England and I will never be going back to Japan. What for? I honestly don't want to see that repulsive, pale face of yours. _

_Oh, another surprise. _

_Dear Daidouji-san, sorry to burst your bubble, but you see when everyone says that you are so beautiful that even the angels envy you? Well, people say that out of pity because you are far from being called gorgeous or breathtaking. I wonder how your mirrors haven't cracked… maybe that's a reason, __**the reason**__, why your mother, Daidouji-san, is never home. She can't bear the fact that she has such a hideous daughter like you. It must break her frail heart. She can't love you. No one can. Why would they? _

_And I lied to you when I told you that someone will love you. Well, I just wanted to see your reaction. After all, you are doomed to eternal loneliness. Enjoy your everlasting loneliness. I hear it's cold and aching. You know, this makes me smile. Never mind me._

_But, maybe for your sake, maybe you should leave Tomoeda. Let's hope you don't get run over by a car. I doubt it would be consider a tragedy rather than a miracle. It will bring delight and bliss to everyone. That is including myself. _

_May this be our last letter…_

_Hiiragizawa Eriol _

_PS. May all misfortune fall upon you. _

Eriol stood paralyzed trying to analyze what he had just read. How come that from his original letter came to her hands something as cruel as this? But he had to admit that he did feel some sort of magic in the letter. He'll have to inform Sakura and Syaoran, as well as his guardians and Sakura's. "Tomoyo-san, I am unbelievably sorry about this. But I swear on anything in this world that I DID NOT write this, and never would I ever write something like this letter. And I wouldn't do this to you out of all people."

When she didn't say anything he continued, "You believe me right?"

"What did the original letter say?" she bit her lips.

"Things I knew that wouldn't come out of my mouth easily," confessed Eriol.

"But…" she did not know how to continue. "Someday you will right?"

"I hope," he remarked. "No scratch that. I will someday."

"Eriol-kun?"

"Yes?"

"I believe you. Your eyes show honesty in them." This she said with a sincere tone in her voice. Deep inside she knew that Eriol wasn't the kind of person to do that; he simply wouldn't hurt anyone.

He smiled gratefully. "Thank you for believing me."

Tomoyo, nevertheless, smiled. She slipped her hand in his, entwined their fingers, and pulled him next to her. "Let's go outside."

"But you'll get wet." It was raining cats and dogs outside.

"I don't care. I love the rain. Besides it goes with one of the poems for our project."

"You mean 'A Kiss in the Rain'?" She nodded. Soon, they both went out and stood in the rain.

Almost as if they could read each other's mind, they recited the poem together, even though Eriol recited more than Tomoyo.

_We step out of__the car__and into__the street__  
>You can hear it hit softly, like the patter of little feet<em>

_It's such a magical time, like sunset on the ocean  
>We're caught in its spell, and we move in slow motion<em>

_I move in close, with my hands on her waist  
>I take it slow, no rush, no haste<em>

_The rain slowly falls and the full moon shines  
>She slides her arms around my neck, and says "your mine"<em>

_The rain picks up and it soaks our hair  
>But our eyes are focused, we have no cares<em>

_I whisper in her ear, "I love you my dear  
>"You will<em>_always be__smiling, you have no use for tears"_

"_I will love you forever, is my vow to you"  
>"You are my heavenly dove, may it<em>_always be__true"_

_She smiles at me, with joy and bliss  
>My lips meet hers, and in the rain we kiss<em>

_The rain itself, dances all around  
>As I kiss my sweetheart, without a sound<em>

_The rain glides through the air and I hold her tight  
>It's like the angels are crying, such a beautiful sight<em>

_Her tongue touches mine and its ecstasy  
>A kiss in the rain sets my emotions free<em>

_She pulls my lower lip and it takes its toll  
>My whole body tingles, like I've lost control<em>

_As the rain falls down I just can't__believe__  
>That I need her to move, to think, to breathe<em>

_I take a step back and I look in her eyes  
>She tells me she loves me and<em>_my heart__just flies_

_If you__believe__perfection simply isn't real  
>Kiss your love in the rain, and I promise you'll feel<em>

_Many things in this world can wash away pain  
>But none of them compare, to kiss in the rain<em>

"May I have this dance my lady?" He extended his hand. Tomoyo blushed and placed her delicate hand on his.

"Of course, my lord."

He placed his free arm gently on her waist, and she placed her hand on his shoulder. Soon, they started dancing to the imaginary music that only they could hear. He raised and twirled her. She would occasionally laugh and hide her face on his chest, which was soaking wet. When was the last time they both had fun?

At one point, Tomoyo had let go of Eriol and started spinning around, enjoying rain's touch against her skin. To her chagrin, her feet slipped over a wet rock. She flailed out her arms in an attempt to keep balance. Oh why did she have such clumsy moments?

Before she could fall, Eriol caught her in time and pulled her close.

"Thanks," she whispered, ashamed of such clumsiness from her part.

"Pleasure," he whispered back.

Slowly, trying to see each other's face in the rain, they leaned forward. Tomoyo closed her eyes slowly trying to relax. Eriol, on the other hand, seemed lost in daze until instinct took over him. He leaned closer letting her feel his breath. He, first, tentatively brushed his lips against hers. Slowly, she answered back. After they tore apart their foreheads touched, and almost unexpectedly Eriol hugged her tightly.

"Eriol," she sighed in pure bliss. What could make her day any better?

"_Kaho,_" he murmured against her ear. If Tomoyo would have heard his tone correctly she would have noticed that he said it in a confusing tone.

Tears formed and she pushed Eriol away. Offended, she started running. After all this time and she foolishly gave away her first kiss to Eriol out of all people. Why was her heart aching so much?

"Tomoyo-san, wait!" Eriol called. He wanted to run after her but he knew that she was far away. He turned around and tried to face his longtime friend. For a while nothing came out of his mouth, and then he no longer felt the pouring rain, though he did hear it.

"I have created a misunderstanding, haven't I?" asked Mizuki Kaho. She held an umbrella to shield both of them from the pouring, cold rain.

He sighed and covered his face with his hand. He took a deep breath and looked up, "Hello Kaho. Long time without seeing you."

"Yes, long time without seeing you either." She smiled sadly. "Believe me when I say that this wasn't the way we were supposed to see one another after such a long time."

"Let's go to the manor," he grumbled. Everything had been perfect why did it go wrong?

"I guess I came at the wrong time," lamented Kaho with sad eyes.

"Why does my life keep getting complicated?" he muttered under his breath.

"I guess that's a rhetorical question," she chuckled to herself.

* * *

><p>Out in the street, looking at the Reed mansion, someone with an umbrella chuckled.<p>

"Let the fun begin Clow Reed. Let the fun begin..."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes: <strong>*enters quietly and posts new chapter* I'm so sorry for the long update! I hope the chapter is okay. I know it could have been longer, and perhaps better, but many things happened. During spring break, on that Friday, a student from my school passed away. May he rest in peace. My mother knew him and I needed to comfort her because she wouldn't stop crying. I was in charge of the house for a full weekend. (Cooking, cleaning, laundry, etc.) The week after spring break was my quinceañera week :) (Birthday April 10th) Even though the school was in mourning, my group sort of celebrated my birthday. I had a dinner with my closest friends and family. It was the best birthday ever! After my birthday I had to present a group project for my English class. The week after that I had a math practice and test, as well as the MUN entrance test. There were several stages for the MUN entrance. The week after that, I had a REALLY LONG chemistry project. Plus the interview for MUN. Oh, and then my Social Studies teacher (for Spanish) told us that we had to do a project in less than a week. I spent my weekend working. It was divided into two part: individual and group work. In total: 40 points of our grade. It was a really long project. After that she assigned a civics project. (I passed the MUN process. I'm a new member :D) The 9th and 10th graders are organizing The Shakespearean Festival. (I have to do a food presentation and a puppet show :P) And for next week we have 3 tests, 2 projects, and an essay of 1000 words about the Enlightenment. *sigh* I know excuses but it's the absolute truth. I write/talk too much here.

The poem is not mine. I found it on internet. It's called "A Kiss in the Rain" by Matthew.

I want to thank everyone for their comments and support! :) I really appreciate them. Any feedback and/or ideas are welcome. Oh, and I was wondering if I should post a fragment from my original story. I'll give details later because I've written too much. I hope you all have a great day and see you in the next update.


	11. Chapter 11

She ran as fast as she could. How could have she been so dumb? It felt so wrong yet so right. This had been what she had secretly desired for years, but why did it hurt so badly? She had to admit that she already knew that his feelings belonged to someone else; someone who she couldn't defeat. But then why did she have the slightest bit of hope? That slightest bit of hope made her think that maybe, one day, he would return her feelings. Yet, something deep inside her told her that this may be nothing but a misunderstanding. Apparently that happened a lot between them.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice that she had bumped into someone until she fell hard on the floor.

"Gomennassai," she apologized quickly.

"Excuse miss," a gentle voice began. "Are you alright?"

"Sorry. I wasn't looking. I'm okay." said Tomoyo quietly. She tried to get up but found it hard to do so.

The young man looked at her weirdly. "You're crying." It was a statement rather than a question.

Tomoyo blinked and touched her face; she was crying. "It's probably the rain."

"Don't lie," he said softly. "It's okay to cry. Here, let me help you." He offered her a hand. As her lips trembled, she looked up to see the owner's hand. Through the rain her violet eyes saw a young man around 15 or 16 with blond hair, warm amber eyes, straight nose, thin lips, broad shoulders and a kind smile.

"Thank you," she whispered. He helped her get up and smiled warmly.

"So young lady, may I know why a pretty girl like you is doing alone in a dark day crying?" he asked with a frown.

"It's stupid," she said under her breath.

"It's not stupid if it involves you," he said. He decided to try his luck "Is it school?"  
>She shook her head.<p>

"Family?"

"Could be, but not in this case." Before, she would cry sometimes over her relationship with her mother, but not in this case. Why was it that the people who she loved made her heart ache?

"A friend? Love? A broken heart?" Those could be reasons for a girl to cry.

"You could say that," she admitted.

"To which one?"

"All." She sighed. Unexpectedly, she hid her face in his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her.

"So unrequited love, huh?" This would often be the reason why some girls cried during their teenage years.

"I just don't know what I feel and what the line of our relationship," Tomoyo managed to say in a muffled tone.

"Care to talk about it?" he whispered.

"That would be nice." She pulled away and wiped away her tears with the back of her hand.

"We can get you warm dry clothes."

"Thank you," she smiled.

After going to a store to buy clothes, the young man decided to invite Tomoyo to eat. She changed from her school uniform into a pastel pink blouse with a beige skirt that reached to her knees. She got new black shoes and her hair was let loose with a little hairclip. She had told him not to bother yet he insisted.

"I've been meaning to ask you," he began before taking a sip of his coffee. "What's your name?"

She finished her piece of muffin and answered, "Tomoyo. Daidouji Tomoyo."

His amber eyes widened. "You are Daidouji Sonomi's daughter?"

"You know my mother?" she sounded just as surprised as he did. He knew her mother?

"My parents are business partners with her."

"And your name is?" she inquired.

"James Lennox."

"Ah, your parents are the owners of the cellphone company." She had often heard her mother talk through the phone with them.

"Yes ma'am." He smiled again. "But enough about me; let's talk about you. Why exactly were you crying? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"It's complicated," she sighed as she lowered her lashes and stared at her cup of tea.

"I'm sure I can keep up," he insisted.

Then she began, "It all started long ago. We were friends; really good friends. We would often talk about interesting things and do things together. At that time I didn't know what my feelings for him were exactly. Then I found out that he had someone else in his heart, and for some reason my heart ached. Yet, I told myself my trademark saying 'If the person I love is happy then I am happy too.' For what reason I said that at that moment, I did not know. Later he told me that he was leaving Japan. It was too late when I realized my feelings for him; there wasn't anything that I could do except keep my feelings to myself." She looked up at James and found him slightly amused, but very focused on what she was saying.

"Keep going." He folded his arms in front of her and leaned forward.

"Well, our relationship stayed the same. We exchanged letters every now and then. But one day, one particular letter made me change my opinion about him. It was cruel and simply not human. After that I wasn't the same for a long time; I still think I'm not the same. But then he came back to Japan with a smile on his face, acting as if nothing had happened. I, on the other hand, avoided him like the plague. He kept insisting and I kept avoiding him. That was until he found out my reason to avoid him, and he tried to explain to me that it wasn't him. I didn't want to believe him, but one part of me did."

"So, this left you scarred and scared," he said staring at his coffee.

"Yes. Then things between us seemed a little better. At least for a little while. Then today, a couple of hours ago, him and me, well…" she trailed off. The thought of it made her stomach feel funny.

"Confessed? Fought? Kissed?"

She blushed, "Yes, kissed."

"That was your first kiss?" was there a bit of jealousy in his voice?

"Yes."

"Then what happened?"

Her voice trembled, "When we parted he mentioned _her _name."

"Her as in?" James raised an elegant eyebrow.

"His beloved one," Tomoyo replied with a voice slightly cracked.

He frowned and muttered, "Bastard."

"I mean, lately things between us are nothing but misunderstandings; so, I'm confused," said Tomoyo a little too quickly.

"He might have used you. Anyone who would truly love you wouldn't do that," James said with grave amber eyes. "I don't think he has been honest about anything."

"I don't know. He's not the type to do that," Tomoyo tried to defend Eriol.

"Yet he did. Several times he has hurt you," he concluded.

"Why is love so complicated?" She hid her face in her hands again. She left like crying all over again. She was tried, emotionally and mentally. She was startled when she left James' hands take hers and bring them down.

"Hey, look at the positive side. You are a young independent, pretty, smart, kind lady. You can get anyone whenever you want. There are thousands of guys out there. Don't waste your time on one."

His tone seemed sincere. Her eyes watered as she managed to say in a choked voice, "Thank you."

He grinned from ear to ear, "Hey, what are friends for? I mean, sure we just met, and this might be crazy, but I think we can become good friends, don't you think?"

"I suppose we could."

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile in the Reed mansion<em>

Two people, a young man with dark hair and a woman with red hair, were calming drinking tea in the young man's study room. That was what they had been doing for the last couple of hours. The woman had rich long auburn hair, marigold eyes, heart-shaped face, and a light complexion. She wore a beige cotton skirt with a white long-sleeved blouse, and brown heels. The young man had midnight blue hair—almost black—, deep blue eyes and pale skin. He wore navy blue vest over a white long-sleeved shirt, and beige pants.

Silence filled the room.

The woman with rich red hair broke it.

"Eriol," she began, "I have researched what you told me to. I found out some extra things which I thought you ought to know."

"Like what exactly?" he took a sip from his Earl Grey tea. He looked outside the window; what could Tomoyo be doing?

"For example, you weren't the only one to reincarnate."

If he was shocked his voice or face betrayed him. "You don't mean to tell me that _they_ reincarnated too."

"Eriol think about it," Kaho tried to reason. "It makes sense."

"But still..." He trailed off.

Kaho sighed and continued, "Clow reincarnated. His enemy reincarnated. Though I'm not sure if his ex-fiancée reincarnated."

"Did Violette reincarnate too?" Eriol asked. That had been wondering in his mind for quite a while now.

"And you still haven't figured that out?" she asked in an exasperated tone.

"Is it…?" he trailed off. Could it be her?

She confirmed his question. "Yes, it is her."

"Now she's into this mess too." He shook his glasses off and sank into his chair.

"Eriol, eventually you will have to tell her." Deep inside she felt pity for Eriol. She, out of anyone else, knew most of his deep thoughts. Kaho decided to stand up and place a cool hand on his smooth forehead.

"Kaho I can't. Her life will get too complicated and in danger."

"Eriol, she is already in danger." She pushed a lock of hair out of his eyes. Quickly she said, "You need to get a haircut."

"I know," he whined.

"Do you know how they all met?" she wanted to change topic.

"No, I only know how Clow met Violette," he confessed lightly.

"Well, they all met at the Andrew's ball."

His voice was acid, "The Andrews, the starters of all problems."

Kaho kept playing with his hair, "You could say that." With a gentle tone she added softly, "But remember, from now on you and everyone have to be on full guard." When she finished she brushed her lips lightly on his smooth forehead.

Shocked by the action he tried to keep himself compose. "We'll try. Thank you Kaho."

After a while she went back to her chair and she smiled slightly. With a secretive smile she took a sip of tea. "Did I tell you that I have a surprise for you all?"

That caught his attention. "Mm, a surprise? I love the unexpected." He winked playfully.

Something in her heart tingled. Holding her blush and keeping her voice from sounding regretful she said, "I shouldn't have let you go. You still manage to make my heart react."

With a gentle voice he replied, "Sorry my princess, but my heart belongs to someone else."

"I know. If I find out that things don't work out between you two you are going to be in serious problems my prince."

He grinned, "I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

><p><em>The next day at school<em>

"Tomoyo-chan did you hear the news?" asked Sakura to her cousin.

Tomoyo slightly puzzled, "What news?"

"There's a new student in the other class," Chiharu answered for Sakura, who was jumping up and down. Just because Syaoran was her boyfriend it did not mean that she couldn't say that a guy was cute or not.

"They say he is handsome," Rika added shyly.

"We never get new guys," whined Naoko. Maybe this was her chance for getting a boyfriend…if her friends did not get his attention.

"Technically we do, well did," Rika corrected.

"From what I heard he is not from here," Chiharu whispered.

"That makes him hotter!" they all squealed. Tomoyo simply smiled and shook her head.

All the guys rolled their eyes. Why did girls have to act this way over a new guy?

"I heard from Kamiya-sensei that the new student decided to transfer to our class," said Sakura. She eyed Syaoran whose eyebrows twitched at the mention of the new student transferring to their class. He DID NOT want someone to steal Sakura away.

Before anyone could say or do anything Terada-sensei entered the class, "Class, please take a seat," Terada-sensei commanded and everyone did as told.

"Class, we have a new student today," Terada-sensei announced with a smile. "Please come in." A young man with amber eyes, blond hair, broad shoulders, a kind air around him and the school uniform entered. "This is James Lennox and he'll be your new classmate. Please be nice to him and make him feel like part of the class. You can seat behind Daidouji-san and Hiiragizawa-san."

Some of the girls sighed and blinked their eyes. The guys, on the other hand, frowned and rolled their eyes.

"James!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

"Oh, hello there Tomoyo, nice to see you again," said James as he winked at her. Everyone looked at them.

_They know each other? _Eriol thought. Unconsciously, he broke his pen. _The odds DEFINITELY hate me. Weird, he seems familiar._

* * *

><p><em>AN:<em> Sorry for the long update. Projects and finals were in the way. Luckily, I exonerated some subjects and I got more free time. I could have posted sooner but I'm preparing for an internal conference for MUN and I've been doing my research and position papers. I feel scared because I feel lost and I'm nervous for this new experience. I hope you all enjoy the chapter, and I would like, if you can/like, recommendations or reviews or anything. I'd love to hear your opinions. And if there is any mistakes please don't hesitate to tell me. I hope the next chapter comes sooner since I'll be in vacation...after MUN and then I'm travelling to NY ^_^ and Canada.

Thank you so much for reading Ice Breakers and see you in the next chapter!


	12. Chapter 12

"Good morrow Violette," Edward Reed, age 10, greeted his best friend, Violette Evans.

"Oh, good morning Ed," smiled Violette. Today she wore a lovely green dress making her violet eyes stand. Her hair was parted into two low ponytails tied with light green ribbons.

"How is my lady today?" he kissed the back of her hand—that was a habit between them.

"I'm good. You?" she blinked her eyes.

"Better than before because of the sound of your voice," remarked Edward sincerely.

She blushed, something rare in her. "Oh would you please." _Why did I blush?_

Was she blushing? He chuckled, "But I'm just saying the truth."

"You are silly." She shook her head.

Now he blushed. He cleared his voice—his way of wanting to change the topic, "Are you coming to the grand ball tonight?"

"I don't know," she answered truthfully. "I mean, my parents said that we might travel."

"I see." He sounded disappointed. Never had they had an official dance together.

She lowered her lashes; she hated when he was sad. Since they were best friends they shared everything, and she got to know how hard life was for him from time to time back at the Reed mansion. "I'm sorry," Violette said with a sad tone.

He shook his head and flashed a 100 watts smile. "I understand."

"Ed…" she trailed off and took his hands in hers. "I know you want me to go, but I still don't know. I hope I do go."

"I hope so too. It's just not the same without actually having someone I like over there."

"I know; believe me, I know."

* * *

><p><em>Grand Ball – Andrews' mansion…<em>

The Andrews' mansion was perhaps one of the greatest mansions of all England. The interior was completely in gold, silver, and neat, polished marble. There were endless golden chandeliers with diamonds; the table and the utensils were made out of gems and gold, and the stairs were made of marble.

Edward Reed, later known as Clow Reed, wore a double-breasted red velvet vest, black cotton trousers, black leather lace up boots, royal blue ascot, black tailcoat, a golden pocket watch, and a high stand white collar. His neat dark hair was parted in the center.

"Edward, come here," Lord Reed commanded.

"Yes father," Edward replied in his most respectful tone of voice. He didn't have much of a choice in this kind of events.

"Edward this is Lord Andrews and his wife Lady Andrews," Lord Reed introduced his son to the Andrews with a smile on his face, something that was rare.

"Nice to meet you Lord and Lady Andrews," Edward said as he kissed the back of Lady Andrews' hand and shook his hand with Lord Andrews'.

"The pleasure is ours, young Lord Reed," Lord Andrews greeted. With a smile he added, "Please meet our daughter. Mary, dear, come here." A girl with rich, dark, long, straight, red hair and aqua eyes came. She wasn't tall, and she wore a lovely pink dress.

"Mary, this is Edward Reed."

"Please to meet you my lord," she curtsied, trying to contain her excitement.

"No, I'm the one who should be pleased to meet you," he said before placing his lips on the back of her hand.

With blushing cheeks she added, "Are you always this forward?"

"Never." From the corner of his eyes he saw his father's expression; he stood up straight, took a step back and held out his left hand as asked gently to Mary, "Would you wish to dance?"

Her aqua eyes sparkled. "I thought you would never ask!" And without him knowing she took him by the hand and rushed to the center.

She curtsied and he bowed. He placed his right hand on her waist and she placed her hand on his shoulder. Their free hand entwined and they began to waltz.

_Oh, daddy better make him my future fiancé, _Mary thought. She always got what she wanted. She doubted she would get bored with the young Reed. She had the slight feeling that when he got older he would be a very handsome and powerful man.

_Oh how I hate social events, _Ed thought. Carefully, he swung her out and she twirled back into his arms. He wondered if the next ball he would be with Violette. He had always had an odd fascination with her.

The music finally ended and he took her to her father.

"Thank you for the dance," said Mary in full delight.

"It was my pleasure."

"Mary, I need to talk to you—young lord Reed, please stay here," Lord Andrews commanded. Lord Andrews and Mary moved across the room as they spoke. Whatever he had said had made Mary jump up and down. She left and went to her mother; Lord Andrews came walking with a smile on his face.

"Young lord Reed, your father and I have been talking and we decided something that we think you should know."

His heart beat fast—what had his father planned?

"You are engaged with my daughter; she knows that and is in glee."

It took some minutes for Ed to analyze what Lord Andrews had just said.

He couldn't remember what happened after that but he needed some air. After some time, he went out to get some fresh air.

Edward took a deep breath. Oh, how he hated social events! He turned around sensing a familiar presence. Many times he wished he would have been a normal kid; not one involved with royalty or magic. Then again if it wouldn't have been for that he wouldn't have met Violette. Violette…what could she be doing?

"Ed?" a soft-spoken voice came. A girl with violet hair tied up into a bun, beautiful violet dress, dress white gloves, a cameo pin, and white shoes, and violet-blue eyes came out.

"Violette, you came!" exclaimed Edward. This made his entire day! Finally they would be able to dance!

She politely kissed both of his cheeks and bowed slightly embarrassed.

"Father and mother had a change of plans," she remarked with a smile. This was going to be her first official dance with Edward. They had danced before but never in a party. Her heart beat fast.

Out of nowhere, Mary came. She cleared her voice and raised her eyebrows, "Edward dear, who is she?"

"She's Violette my best friend," he introduced Violette to Mary. "I'm glad you came."

She looked at Violette from head to toes with a disapproving look. "I'm Mary, his future fiancée."

Violette didn't even try to hide the shock in her voice. "Future fiancée?"

Mary looked at her with a triumph smirk. "Yes. By the way don't you have a partner, or a fiancé? We can get you one if you want."

"Well I—" Violette began.

"Henry come here!"

A boy with blond hair and amber eyes turned around and came. There was some haughty air around him. He wore a gray vest, dress black gloves, black trousers, brown leather lace up boots, royal red ascot, black tailcoat, a golden pocket watch, and a high stand white collar.

"Violette this is Henry; Henry this is Violette," giggled Mary.

"Nice to meet you," he said as he kissed the back of her hand. "It is a lovely name though Rosaline suits you better."

Edward fought the urge to hit or to argue him. Violette was the most beautiful name he had ever heard in his life.

"Shall we leave back to dance?" Henry asked eying Violette.

"I think we should," Mary agreed. Edward simply nodded and so did Violette.

After that the whole night was a nightmare. Every time Violette wanted to chat or dance with Edward, Henry would start to dance with her or introduce her to his parents. Not only that but he would only talk about himself. Across the room Edward Reed had to humor Mary for his father checked on him every second. When he wanted to talk or dance with Violette Mary had to interrupt. At one point Mary had, with a cup of juice, _accidently_ dirtied Violette's beautiful dress. Never before had she, Violette, felt so embarrassed in her short ten years of life.

_Later that night_

He took a deep breath. Meekly, he decided to ask the question he was afraid to ask, "So…did you like Mary?"

Frowning ever so slightly, she replied, "Don't ask a question to which you don't want to know the answer."

"I'll take that as a no," he mumbled with a wince. Not that he could blame her, Mary and Henry—more Mary—made their lives impossible.

"You should," she muttered.

"Look, I'm sorry, I didn't know," he said.

She shook her head and placed a hand to stop him, "Whatever."

"Thank goodness that it is over," he muttered with relief.

However, Edward Reed did not know that this was only the beginning of what would be later a tragedy.

"Let the fun begin…let it begin," someone whispered against the cold window.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>sorry for the long update for a short chapter. Writer's block and I've been traveling a lot. And I've been drawing a lot lately. You can go check my deviantart page. I want to thank everyone who has supported the story,and waited for the chapter. Any ideas will be considered. Some day in the future I will edit the chapters for spelling and grammar mistakes.

Happy vacations everyone :) having a BBQ tomorrow with my family ~('o'~)


	13. Chapter 13 part A

**Disclaimer: CCS does NOT belong to me.**

**This chapter will be short; it is part A. I was doing an essay during summer, besides the fact that I was traveling; I started school this week and I had a writer's block. I wanted to know if any of you wish for me to post one of the scenes of my original story. It's a not a fanfic, I've been thinking about it for two years all ready. I'm sorry if this chapter is short and crappy. I'm also sorry if we don't see much of what goes through Eriol's mind. He really is a challenge to an amateur as myself. Gomen!**

* * *

><p><strong> Chapter 13 Part A<strong>

**Eriol P.O.V**

I stared at her as she entered the classroom and sat down in the desk next to mine. I battled with my thoughts before I finally spoke. "Daidouji-san."

"Yes, Hiiragizawa-kun?" answered Tomoyo.

"About yesterday—"

I was interrupted by _someone. _"Tomoyo-san, how are you this fine day," I heard someone say behind me. I turned around and glared at the new boy, James.

"Hi James!" Tomoyo said unusually enthusiastically. "I'm doing well. You?"

"I'm even better after hearing your endearing voice."

Playboy, bastard; those thoughts came through my mind without hesitation and I had to remind myself of not saying them aloud.

"I guess we have another Hiiragizawa-san." someone whispered. Others whispered in agreement.

I acted nonchalantly and returned to a book I had already read. I had to; it was part of my image. I secretly glanced at Tomoyo to find her chatting with James. Part of me was happy for her being so happy. Lately, she seemed to be quite the opposite with me. However, my other-self told me that I was jealous due to the fact that she was like that to James and not to me.

I sighed. That's when I finally realized that someone had been trying to talk to me.

...

For the rest of the week Tomoyo and I didn't speak or interact; she spent her time with the so-James. While everyone seemed fascinated over him, girls especially, I wasn't. Not with the accidents still happening around Tomoeda, and the fact that I yet did not the cause for them. And also the fact that I kept trying to communicate with Clow. So far it wasn't working.

I looked at my watch and noticed that there were only a few more minutes and school would be over. For others it would be weekend, for me it meant important work.

_Ten more minutes and school is over,_ I thought. _Come on, finish already._

Math wasn't so interesting after you live a couple of years, or centuries.

_Five more minutes._

_One more minute._

The bell rang.

_Finally, _I sighed in relief.

Tomoyo stood up and went outside with James. I frowned. I might really lose it one of these days.

...

After three or four hours I decided to leave school. I had been doing my homework so that I could get more time back at the manor. And I also kept an eye on James and Tomoyo, only until he left.

On my way outside I saw her, the reason I sometimes stayed late at night, and called her.

"Daidouji-san," I said.

"Yes?"

"Please take care on your way home," I stated with concern.

Lately things, accidents, were happening. The least I wanted right now was an injured or involved Daidouji Tomoyo. I would never forgive myself if so were to happen.

She smiled, that smile that could get millions at her feet, including myself. "I will; thank you for your concern."

I simply nodded and left. Something at the back of my head told me that something might happen. I shook it off. _I'm starting to over think it,_ I thought. _Must be stress. Hiiragizawa Eriol, Clow Reed's reincarnation, does not get stressed_.

Just when I was about to go out of school, since it was late, I heard a horrifying scream. The scream seemed like a nightingale being tortured. My only thought was: TOMOYO! And my body acted on its own, running like I had never done before.

"TOMOYO!"

**To be continued...**

**Chapter 13 part B**

**Will involve magic and some action and someone going to the hospital.**


	14. Chapter 13 part B

Hiiragizawa Eriol went running in light speed towards where Tomoyo's voice came from. His heart pounded hard against his ears, and his breath came out almost uneven.

"Tomoyo!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. Why did he have a bad feeling?

While Eriol was running he took out his staff and summoned it. "Key that hides the power of darkness, show your true self to me. I, Eriol, command you under contract. _Release!_" His staff turned into the long golden one with the sun on it. Clow Reed's trademark staff. He concentrated his powers to Tomoyo's aura, and found that her aura was around the lab room.

Why would she been on the lab? This was no time to be asking himself questions; this was the time to know what was happening.

He burst into the room with disheveled hair and saw her. Tomoyo was in a corner with eyes full of horror. Her pupils were dilated and her right hand was placed on her chest. Her lips trembled while her breath was uneven. It took her a certain amount of time into realizing that Eriol was in same room as her.

"Eriol!" she screamed and turned her gaze back at a beast. The beast looked like a huge fluffy spider with teeth on its legs, sixteen eyes, and venom coming out of its fangs. The huge beast was shaking and opened its mouth to let out a mortifying scream. Eriol used an attack and defensive spell. The attack one of the monster and the defensive one of Tomoyo. A giant sphere of yellow energy went towards the spider causing its vision to vanish. A force field protected Tomoyo from any bounce that the attack spell might have done.

The beast let out another scream because of the spell Eriol had cast on him. Eriol went running towards Tomoyo and asked her, "Are you alright?" he then shook his head and said, "I need to get you out of here and soon. You need to be safe."

"What about you?" Tomoyo asked in fearful voice. She was surprised that Eriol was still here at school. Why was he always there when she needed him? "That thing can kill you." Her soft voice rose an octave.

Right at that moment the beakers, jugs, support stands, test tube racks, test tubes, burets, pipets, graduated cylinders, crucibles, trays and chemicals all rose and turned their way to Eriol and Tomoyo. Eriol created the best shield he could do at the moment, probably one of the best ones ever, and shielded both of them as he thought for another spell to stop the equipment of killing them. Then he would get rid of monster soon.

With the shield around them protecting them they both ran down the hallway, the monster followed them. Eriol sent a wind spell that knocked the beast down. However, the wind spell didn't do much to it. It spit venom at them and Eriol did another defensive spell. He, unfortunately, miscalculated his energy into the defensive spell that his shield went down, leaving a huge gap open. The beast threw its thorns at them, which were filled with venom, and they were directed straight at Eriol.

"ERIOL!" Tomoyo screamed with all she had that she could probably go hoarse and lose the air on her lungs. "LOOK OUT!" she ran towards him and pushed him out of the way, the monster's thorn attack hit Tomoyo right on the neck and she collapsed after letting out a painful cry.

Eriol caught her, his heart stopped. He quickly took out thorn and tried to cover the wound with his hand and then with a piece of his school shirt. Her neck was looking funny already and that worried him. Tomoyo was having a hard time trying to breathe normally but the venom was spreading already.

"TOMOYO!" he shouted in rage. With all his magic he vested his power into the sun staff and sent a powerful mortifying spell on the monster that disintegrated him.

"Tomoyo," he whispered. _I'm saying your name a lot today. I have to stay calm._

Eriol need to save Tomoyo soon. And so he teleported both of them to his mansion. He would call Sakura and Syaoran for help in searching ways to cure Tomoyo from the venom that was spreading quickly all over her body. He couldn't let her die like Clow left Violette to die.

Eriol knew that Violette and Clow had a downfall; however, they still loved each other. It was Clow's jealous fiancée, Mary Andrews, the one who caused Violette's death by poisoning her. It was too late when Clow tried to save Violette; she was already dead, cold and gone.

* * *

><p>"WHAT?!" Sakura and Syaoran asked in horror after Eriol told a fast version of the story so that they could go on with searching through the books.<p>

"We must search for an antidote quickly," Eriol said rather fast. No one argued and nodded.

Everyone, Eriol, Sakura, Syaoran, Kero, Ruby Moon, and Spinel Sun, searched through all the books in the Reed Mansion, searching desperately for an antidote that could cure Tomoyo's quick spread of venom.

Though they all knew that panicking wouldn't help they couldn't help but panic.

It had been perhaps two hours of searching until Ruby Moon exclaimed, "Found it! Master, I found it!"

As they all looked at the ingredients Kero asked, "Do we even have them?"

Spinel looked at him, "Of course we do. You shouldn't be surprised that Clow Reed's reincarnation has hidden things in this house."

Before Spinel had finished talking, both Sakura and Eriol had gone running in search of the ingredients present in the house.

_Ingredients:_

_Water_

_Fish scales_

_Snail's slime_

_Rose petals_

_Cinnamon _

_Blue mushroom_

_Mash all the ingredients except the water. After having a blobby texture add water and chant spell._

_Half an hour later_

While Tomoyo laid on the bed, Eriol gently raised her head while Sakura placed the antidote on Tomoyo's blue lips. After she drank everything, some color returned to her.

They all waited for her to wake up but she didn't.

Syaoran suggested quietly, "We should take her to the hospital. Just because we found the antidote to the venom doesn't mean something else might be wrong or affected. Let's avoid another grave situation."

No one argued.

* * *

><p>"Why isn't she getting better?" Sakura asked. She looked at Daidouji Sonomi, Tomoyo's mother, who looked at her only daughter with concern. Syaoran placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder and squished slightly. They were all tense due the current situation.<p>

As soon as Sonomi was informed that her daughter was hospitalized she cancelled her three meetings and hurried to the hospital.

"I don't understand why," Eriol mumbled. "We gave her the antidote. She should be better. She is better than before but she is still on a grave condition." Her face was paler than usual, her lips were cracked, her pulse was low, and her heartbeat was not like it should be.

Sonomi soothed her daughter's hand and stared at the doctor. "Why isn't my dear Tomoyo-chan getting any better? What does she have?" She might not always be with Tomoyo but that did not mean that Sonomi did not care or love Tomoyo to death. Sonomi would kill if she found out that something every happened to her angel, just like it had happened now.

"We do not know Daidouji-san," the doctor responded with no feelings whatsoever. He stared at the paper in his hands, "We have done the best that we can and your daughter does not seem to respond to us in any way. In fact, we do not know what she has."

Sonomi trembled with rage and got to her feet, ready to punch whoever needed to be punched, and yelled at him, "What do you mean you do not know? You are professionals! You must know something. You have to save my daughter's life! She's too young to die; she hasn't finished school or gone to college, hasn't lived life long enough, she hasn't gotten married or had kids or gotten a job." Now she started crying, "She's my only family."

Kinomoto Fujitaka, who had been present, placed an arm around Sonomi and took her out of the room. Sakura and Syaoran did the same because Sakura was in the verge of tears and Syaoran needed to comfort her. The doctors had already left and Eriol was alone with Tomoyo.

He covered his face with his hands and took a deep breath. _This wouldn't have happened had she not been the one I care for._

"Tomoyo please," Eriol begged. He took her hand and chanted all the healing spells he knew. When those didn't work he said sweet little nothings and closed his eyes. "Please, get well. Don't leave us your family, don't leave me."

A small drop dropped on Tomoyo's cheek. Because of this Tomoyo fluttered her eyes slowly and mumbled, "Eriol?" Eriol could not contain himself and hugged her, burying his head on her hair. "Don't you ever scare me again like that. Don't ever sacrifice yourself for me, do you understand?" Tears rolled down Tomoyo's cheeks. Eriol hushed her as she cried over and over again, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

Eriol just hugged her and kissed her forehead ever so slightly.

Outside the hospital a girl with a black umbrella, a black scarf, and dark red sweater dress smiled sardonically. She had shoulder length red hair with a black bow tied around it, freckles, one brown eye and one aqua blue eye, and a mysterious aura around her.

"I was close. Enjoy your last moments Clow and Violette," she spat the names and left. Her shoes sounded hard against the pavement.

* * *

><p>Author's notes: Sorry for the long update. I was adapting to 10th grade and I was involved Nanowrimo :) Here is the chapter. I might edit this chapter later on in the future.<p> 


End file.
